Legacy of Lone Oak
by Sampug394
Summary: 1881 - Out in the prairie of the American Midwest, a small town and its young sheriff are graced by the presence of two newcomers - Only to be subject to constant bloodshed following in their wake, and romance unfolding between him and a young woman with a dark past, as she struggles for acceptance, and too often, survival. Rated T for language, violence, plenty of blood, etc...
1. Chapter 1

_Sheriff._

_Sheriff of Lone Oak._

.

He walked slowly long, the boards along the walks of the wood buildings that lined the main street, creaking underfoot.

Every step taken, the stirrups on his boots jingled.

Onlookers passed an occasional glance, most of which simply to know who was approaching.

.

Across the street, next to the warehouse, was the station. Further, was the blacksmith, gunsmith, several buildings lining the dusty street of the town he knew like the back of his hand.

Hence, why he was appointed sheriff.

.

"Good day..." A passing man tipped his hat, and he nodded in return.

A group of children ran past on the street, shouting and laughing, startling a horse for a moment before the driver yelled and shook his fist, causing a smile to grace the young man's lips.

.

Then, he, and several others, drew to a pause, hearing a mournful steam whistle echo in from the distance.

Right on schedule, the train was due.

.

He stepped off the boardwalk and casually crossed the street, earning another two greetings from townspeople before stepping into the station.

With an approving nod, he was let through onto the platform, and sat himself down on a nearby stack of crates, watching a speck of black, with a plume of smoke and steam rising from it, close in from the distance.

.

Another chilling echo of a whistle, and the clanging of a bell grew audible as the speck in the distance quickly grew in size.

The sheriff watched as several other men appeared on the platform, and within moments, the object approaching revealed itself to be a grand, shining, alive machine of steel -

- _A steam locomotive._

The screech of brakes, and a whoosh of steam being released from the cylinder cocks and safety valve, combined with the rattling and groaning of the train itself coming to a halt, drowned out all other forms of noise as the train slowed to a halt next to the station.

A single blast of the whistle signified it was stopped, and the station platform quickly churned into action, with a boxcar opened, crates and casks and boxes of things unloaded, and the doors of the passenger coaches opened.

Several people stepped out, some he recognized, but most, he had never seen.

Then, a cluster of men pushed out of one of the coaches, followed by a rather imposing figured dressed in black... Followed then, by a young woman, the likes of which the sheriff had never seen in his entire life - Being drug along with an iron grip by the dark figure.

.

The sheriff's foot dropped off the crate when the young lady was suddenly slapped across the face.

The hurt expression plastered across her face, and the raising of the figure's arm again, quickly brought the sheriff to his feet.

.

He wasted no time stepping over, and voices hushed as he sized up the situation.

"That's no way to treat a lass like her now, is it..."

.

The figure turned around, and his face turned into a scowl.

"None of your business." He hissed.

.

"As long as you're here in my town, it is."

.

The figured moved his arm down, but the sheriff instantly had his hand on his own revolver, tucked into its holster.

"Now, I don't want to trouble here, gentlemen... Keep moving along, and don't make a ruckus... We'll get along just fine."

.

The figure's arm disappeared inside his cloak, and after a moment, the group of men continued on, pressing inside the station.

The young woman looked back at the sheriff, and by the look in her eyes, was pleading for him to do something.

She disappeared just like the others, and for a moment, besides the train, the area was silent.

.

"Della Robbia sir... I don't like the looks of that man."

He turned to a bearded fellow standing next to him, and his hand rose, and propped itself on his belt.

"Neither do I."


	2. Chapter 2

Ducking inside the shade of the train station, the station master and another gentlemen in a top hat both stepped up next to him.

"Keep an eye on that fellow... Maybe a gun too."

.

Odd nodded, and with a momentary breath, stepped back out into the sunlight.

He leaned against one of the wood posts of the station awning, and surveyed the streets he patrolled.

Just beyond, was the makeshift bell tower of the local church, and ironically, next to it was a saloon. Across the street, was the local jail.

.

He smiled.

_Sometimes, you have to give the town planners credit for what they do..._

.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang through the air, and several people started screaming.

In a flash, the revolver was in his hand, and Odd quickly stormed over to the scene that began, and ended in seconds.

An enraged man clutching his hat, was drug away by two others, kicking and flailing, and being quite lucky that a bullet didn't make its mark on him.

.

Odd looked to the source of the bullet, which was another revolver lying on the ground, right in front of the same man, cloaked in black.

He nodded his revolver at the man.

"What's your name?"

.

He stared at the sheriff indignantly.

.

"...Lathus. Lathus Xanadu."

The same woman stepped up to the circle, speaking for the man, and then watching as he gave her a withering, dark glare.

Suddenly, she was struck across the face again, and Odd quickly stomped forward, and stuck the barrel of the revolver into the man's throat.

"No more of _THAT_."

Odd's eyes quickly glanced around, and then focused back on the figure, who was unpleasantly surprised to have the gun pushed into his neck.

"Now, mister Xanadu... I'm going to let you off with a warning. People that stroll into my town and cause a ruckus, get sent right back out."

.

He pushed the barrel a little harder into his neck, for emphasis.

"...With handcuffs. On their way to the judge."

.

He pulled his revolver away, and after a moment's twirl, dropped it into the holster.

"I don't mean to give you a rude welcome into Lone Oak, but people here don't like it when you raise hell."

.

Odd turned, and after a momentary look at a few of his scruffy compatriot townsfolk, walked away.

"...Amen." Spoke an older, graciously bearded man.

.

Lathus, disgruntled, eyed the people, and town around him with contempt, and then spat on the ground.

"You haven't seen nothin', sheriff..."

He turned, grabbed the woman's arm, and with the group of men he came with, made their way towards the town's hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

The sky and clouds above were orange from another sunset in the Midwest.

.

Odd, his arms crossed and revolver loaded, watched as the bustle of Lone Oak's population slowly dwindled. Lanterns along the street were lit, horses were stabled, and the occasional dog sat with its owner on the boardwalk.

Crickets chirped, and people conversed as stars began to show in the darkening sky above.

.

The mayor, guarded by a gunman, stepped up by his side, and breathed a sigh after flicking away a cigarette.

"Ever seen that fellow in black before, sheriff?"

.

"Not until today."

.

"Townsfolk aren't taking a liking to him... Make sure he doesn't try to shoot anybody else."

.

Odd nodded, and watched patiently as the Mayor walked away towards the one restaurant in town.

.

Suddenly, a commotion rose, and several horses burst out of the stables, kicking into full gallop as several men rode away hastily, leaving the town's limit entirely.

He furrowed his eyebrows at the cloud of dust left behind, and then walked casually over to the stables, poking inside, and looking over the empty stalls for a moment.

.

"Oh thank god..."

A man approached Odd, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"That man - Did you see him? He held me at gunpoint - Stole all of my horses with his men, and left!"

.

Odd exhaled, and watched as two other men, joined by the mayor and armed guard, stepped up to both of them.

"I knew that man was trouble when I first saw him."

.

"If he comes back, we'll take him down and arrest his ass."

"Those were some damn good horses he stole too..." The mayor shook his head.

.

"What do you reckon we do once we get him?"

.

He and Odd both looked at the guard, who lifted his hat from his head for a moment.

"...Send his ass all the way back to Washington!"

.

"Assuming he even comes back." Odd muttered.

.

Then, a fifth man, being the hotel manager, walked up to the group.

"I reckon he'll be back for this, gentlemen."

He held up a jingling cloth sack, filled with a good sum of gold coins, and one of the two men alongside the guard slapped his hat on his knee in laughter.

"I reckon that would make 'em come all the way back from Hell, it would!"

.

Odd smiled, and nodded.

"He'll be back... And I'll be waiting to have a word with him."

The mayor looked behind himself, and then eyed the other five.

"How about we all have a round down at the saloon while we wait."

.

"He'll be back that soon, eh?"

.

"You best believe it!"

All six of the men then wandered down the street, dimly lit from the glow of lanterns and light from windows.

.

Odd then felt a pang of worry, for the young lady.

_She certainly wasn't in a good way when she stepped off that train..._


	4. Chapter 4

After a shot or two of Whiskey, amidst the livelihood of the saloon, Odd stepped out, and took in a great breath of fresh, night air, the smell of oil in the lantern next to his head filling his nose for a moment.

He stepped off the boardwalk, and then sat down, hanging his head down.

.

Trouble was brewing, and he didn't like the feeling of it.

* * *

The joyous melody from a man's harmonica sang through the still air, amidst the voices from behind.

Suddenly, his ears perked at the sound of hoof beats.

.

He stood to his feet, and watched as a horse, quite spooked, stormed past, only for the rider slumped on the saddle to fall off and tumble to the ground behind, coming to a halt, motionless.

In a flash, Odd ran over to the figure on the ground, and rolled the body onto its backside -

- Only to discover, it was the pink-haired young woman, from earlier that day.

.

He swallowed, and touched her neck, but it still pulsed. His eyes then fell upon plenty of blood on her arm, after his hands discovered the warm liquid.

"Hey, DOC!"

.

His voice rang with power down the street.

.

Then, a sharply dressed figure ran out onto the street, only to have several bystanders appear on the boardwalks as well, and several men run out to stop and calm the frightened horse.

.

"What's the matt- Ohh dear."

.

The doctor knelt by Odd's side, and looked the woman over for a moment.

"She's alive... Needs some attention though."

.

Odd lifted her up from underneath with a huff, and was joined by a crowd of fellow townsfolk as he and the doctor walked back down the street to his office.

.

Along the way, he watched in slight disbelief as her eyes opened, and her lips came together.

"..._You_."

.

Odd paused, causing the entourage to pause as well.

"...Sheriff Della Robbia."

.

Her eyes searched the faces around her, before settling on his again.

"Where am I?"

.

"Lone Oak."

.

She swallowed.

"...Do you know where he is?"

.

Odd blinked.

"You tell me, sweetheart."

.

She suddenly burst into tears.

"H-He just killed my father... I shot him, and just before I got away on horseback, he, he..."

She pointed at her bloody arm, before her head drooped back again, unconscious.

.

.

Odd glanced at everybody around him.

"Xanadu's a murderer."

.

"You sure we should arrest him?"

.

"I'd rather put a bullet into his skull for what he did to this poor lass here!"

.

Numerous suggestions for punishment arose, but Odd shook his head.

"We'll take care of him when the time comes boys... But for now, I think some of you would be better off praying for this young lady here."

.

A hush of silence, and then numerous agreements were spoken, and Odd continued alongside the doctor, into his office.

He set the girl onto the table inside, and then eyed the man as he rolled up his sleeves.

.

"Take care of her for me... I owe her some protection."

He stepped back outside, and took a seat once again on the planked walkway, looking up at the moon, and the starry sky above.

_Justice would soon be served._


	5. Chapter 5

Another morning.

* * *

Sheriff Della Robbia watched a young boy hold a carrot on his palm out to the same horse from the night before.

Its lips curled back, and it plucked the carrot right off the boy's hand, chewing it happily, and causing the other two boys to laugh with delight as the first wiped his hand on his pants, before rubbing the nose of the horse gently.

.

"...That's one. We're still missing six others."

.

Odd looked at the mayor, before turning his attention back to the street.

"Heard there's a few men on watch."

.

"Up on the rooftops. Got a crate of Winchester rifles yesterday, and the boys can't wait to try 'em out."

"They'll get their chance."

.

Suddenly, another man ran up, holding a sheet of paper, and showed the mayor hastily.

"That gold's stolen sir - Just got a telegraph from the next county over."

.

"Bastard's got a price on his head now." Odd spoke, and the mayor chuckled.

"Good to hear. Don't want him in our town anymore anyway..."

.

Odd looked at the man, who preened his shirt for a moment.

"How much is the reward?"

"Whatever is in the sack."

"Tell them we've got their gold in safe keeping, and we're going to need a few more men too to round up mister Xanadu."

.

The man turned and ran back to the telegraph office, and the mayor turned, and started walking across the street.

_Last thing Lone Oak needed was a wanted man coming back for gold he stole..._


	6. Chapter 6

The sheriff rubbed his thumb across the stubble on his jaw.

_Blood was going to be shed today, no doubt about it... It was only a matter of when._

.

A board behind creaked, and Odd instantly looked over his shoulder, watching as the pink haired woman cautiously eyed him as she sat down on the boardwalk nearby.

Her eyes kept a constant bead on him, which Odd quickly found to be uncomfortable amongst the quiet morning.

.

"...Did I do something wrong, miss?"

.

Her eyes then sunk down, and after a moment's thought, she shook her head, and looked away.

.

"That man... Are you -."

"He dragged me here... Against my will." She spoke, reluctantly.

"Figured... Him slapping you and all... Wasn't very nice."

.

Silence hung between them.

.

"Why'd he come here, anyway?"

"My dad. He..."

.

She trailed off, and choked up.

"I was brought here, so I could watch my dad get shot."

Her face lowered into her hands, and Odd swallowed.

"...That what happened last night?"

.

Her face, and hands, nodded.

"I... Couldn't do anything to help, and now he's... _Dead_."

Her legs came up, and she set her head and hands onto her knees, curled up, in tears.

"...I knew this was going to happen to him t-too..."

.

Odd turned, and set his boot up onto the boardwalk, watching the girl.

"My question now, is how you came back here like you did last night."

.

She lifted her head momentarily, and sniffed.

"I stole one of the horses... Shot him in the side, and then he..."

She lifted her arm, and showed him.

"He stabbed my arm, but that poor pony and I... We got back here as quickly as we could."

.

Odd, replaying the whole scene in his mind, was duly impressed.

"None of them followed you?"

.

"Not one, as far as I know."

.

Odd then squinted at her.

"What's your name anyway...?"

She hesitated, and then eyed him.

"...What's yours, Sheriff?"

.

He grunted, and stood to his feet.

"Odd... Della Robbia. Sheriff of Lone Oak."

.

He extended his hand to her, and she clutched it, pulling herself to her feet daintily.

"Aelita... Schaeffer."

.

Odd's eyebrow rose. He had never heard of her first name in his life, but it danced through his mind.

"Well, miss Schaeffer, I supp-."

.

"Aelita..." She spoke, pointedly.

He blinked.

"Welcome... _Aelita_, to Lone Oak. Everything you need to live off of, we've got here."

.

She inhaled, and then looked along the buildings that crowded the dusty main street.

Her eyes fixated then, on a lone horse, that was casually poking along the street, saddle on its back, but missing a rider.

People stopped, and watched as it meandered past, until it found a pan of water near the stables, and stopped to drink.

.

"Are rider-less horses a normal thing here?" She eyed, with a raised eyebrow.

.

"...No." He drawled, watching then as a man approached him, and tossed him a Winchester repeating rifle.

"Rider's back about half a mile - Dead."

.

Odd looked down the street as a commotion arose, and people were herded off the streets, shutting doors and windows.

"I think our friend just let us know he's on his way back for the gold."

.

Odd looked back over at Aelita, and her face had changed to a scowl.

"...He's not going to get it."

.

Odd then put his hand on his side.

"Can you shoot a gun, miss?"

"You'd better believe it."

Odd then thrust the rifle into her hands, and she smiled, content with being armed again.

.

"We've got men all over the place sheriff... Don't know exactly how many he's bringing with him though."

The man walked away, and after finding a position behind a cask, readied his rifle.

.

Odd slipped his revolver out of the holster, and pulled the hammer back with his thumb, before eying Aelita again.

"...Somebody teach you?"

"A little bit... Went on my own after that."

.

Somebody yelled something in the distance, and both of them crouched down.

Odd then smiled.

"Show me."


	7. Chapter 7

All eyes fell upon a large covered wagon, towed by a pair of horses as it meandered into town.

A collective breath was held, and whispers went around when '_PONY EXPRESS_' was visible on the side of the cloth cover.

Then, the team of horses drew to a halt, and the driver up top, fell over in the seat.

.

Dead.

.

Suddenly, the rear of the wagon was opened, and at least a dozen men poured out, bristling with guns, and scattered as gunshots went off everywhere, and bullets began to fly every which way.

Ricochets, breaking glass, crunching wood, and the yells of anguish as shots hit their marks filled the air, only to have more gunfire fly in from a distance, as a group of horses sped into town, and overwhelmed several men on the ground as more revolver fire mingled with the reports of rifles and pistols.

Odd was quick to take down two men with well placed shots from his six-shooter, and watched as Aelita's rifle took care of a third, and then a fourth.

Bodies fell to the ground everywhere, lifeless, bleeding, and horses thundered up and down the street, with riders trying desperately to fight back as they were ruthlessly picked off by riflemen and townsfolk alike.

.

Suddenly, amongst all the chaos, Aelita dropped the Winchester rifle, and Odd looked at her as she doubled over and fell onto her side.

"...Aelita?"

.

He ducked over, and pried her hands from her side, and her face contorted as she realized her palm was smudged with blood.

He grabbed her hand, and pressed it back onto her side, but she clutched his palm, and pulled him closer.

"...Kill him."

.

Odd looked over, and sure enough, the wanted man in black was in the distance, on horseback, firing off his revolver in a desperate bid to stay alive.

.

The sheriff stood to his feet, clicked the hammer back on his pistol, and aimed just in front of the confused horse the man was riding upon, and squeezed the trigger.

The six-shot chamber rotated, and the hammer struck the back of the casing, igniting the powder, and propelling the bullet forward at high velocity -

- Until it impacted the ground right in front of the horse, and bounced in a ricochet, kicking up a cloud of dirt and dust from the impact, and startling the animal quite well.

It reared on its hind legs suddenly, dumping the unsuspecting man right off the saddle, before hastily departing, leaving the area as quickly as possible.

Then, after a few more gunshots, silence fell once again over the town.

.

Odd stepped over, and lifted Aelita to her feet, eying the new patch of blood that stained her clothing, coming from the right side of her stomach.

_A glancing shot, but still undeniably painful._

.

Breathing heavily, she hung her arm up around Odd's neck, and he kept his arm under her shoulder.

"Think you can walk?"

She nodded, grimacing from the pain.

.

They walked together, out into the street, and were joined by several riflemen rushing up to the figured laying sprawled on the ground ahead of them.

Aelita held her breath in short bursts, staring at the man that many guns - Including Odd's revolver - Were trained upon as they walked up.

.

"Thirty seven men dead... Lost eleven of our own."

Odd took in a heavy breath, having just walked past corpses, and clicked the hammer back on his revolver as they both drew to a stop.

"Well, Mister... Xanadu, give me one good reason why you shouldn't go to federal prison."

.

He stared at the sheriff, and then at Aelita, smiling for a moment when he noticed her wound, but didn't say a single thing.

.

"...Be glad you're even going to prison, at that. A lot of people are dead, and I'm sure this pretty miss next to me would love for you to be one of them."

Odd looked over at Aelita, and she eyed his revolver, and then him, but her eyes then sunk down to her feet.

.

"...Take him to the jail, and telegraph the next county. We've got the gold, and the man."

He then turned around as Lathus was drug away by several men, and walked the young woman over to the doctor's office, just as townsfolk slowly peeked out of buildings lining the dirt street, and began cleaning up the mess that resulted from the shootout just minutes beforehand...


	8. Chapter 8

Aelita's eyes flitted open, and she quickly sat upright, only for pain to shoot through every inch of her body, leaving her gasping for breath.

Her side, and her left arm were on fire, and both were wrapped with cloth, with red stains visible on both.

.

The jingle of a stirrup suddenly caught her attention, and she looked to her left.

Leaning against the window, was Odd, watching her.

.

"Sheriff..." She spoke.

"Odd." He interjected, watching with a smile as her eyes relaxed for a moment.

.

"So... You've been slapped, stabbed, fell off a running horse, and just a few hours ago, got shot."

Her face contorted. _That explains the rest of the pain, actually._

.

"...You are a tough young lady. You know that?"

.

She closed her eyes.

"...So was my mother."

Odd's eyes lowered to the floor.

_She was now an orphan._

.

"How old are you... Aelita?"

She propped her head up onto her good arm, and looked up at him.

"...How old are you?"

.

Odd, letting her reluctantly win out, stood to his feet.

"Twenty Two."

Aelita flopped back down onto the pillow behind her head again.

"Nineteen."

.

Odd stepped up beside the bed, and her eyebrow slowly rose.

"Tired?"

.

She shook her head.

"Ugh... Restless. I don't want to lay here, but my body doesn't want to move. At all."

.

Odd knelt down beside the bed.

"Sounds like you need a drink to dull the pain."

She smiled.

"...Could use several, actually."

.

Odd extended his hand, and she grasped it shakily, groaning as he helped lift her to her feet.

She slipped her feet into a pair of shoes nearby, and with arms slung over and under shoulders, they stepped out of the room, went down a creaky stairwell, and stepped outside into the late afternoon.

* * *

Grey clouds slowly drifted across the sky, normally known to almost always have blue and white each day.

Aelita limped alongside, but after a momentary stumble, she drew to a halt, her face displaying her pain quite well.

.

Odd sighed.

"The saloon is just down this way..."

.

She drooped her head down, feeling quite pathetic right then.

"...My feet aren't doing so well."

.

Odd eyed her cautiously.

"...Should I carry you?"

.

"...By all means." She spoke, short on breath.

.

With one arm behind her knees, and the other against her back, Odd tilted her backwards, and lifted her as gently as he could, right off her feet.

A breath escaped her lips, and she moved her wounded arm around the back of his neck, and set her head down onto his shoulder.

Odd, realizing she was lighter than he expected, was able to keep balanced, and proceeded onward towards the saloon, Aelita almost limp in his arms...


	9. Chapter 9

Odd backed through the swinging doors, and was greeted with the familiar scent of tobacco smoke, hard alcohol, and wood varnish.

.

"Howdy Sheriff!"

.

One man's greeting brought everybody's attention to Odd.

And then, Aelita in his arms.

Hushed whispers went around, and the man playing the harmonica nearby drew to a halt, which caused two card games to stop too.

.

Odd stepped up to the bar, and helped Aelita onto one of the stools, before sitting on one himself.

He then turned around, and looked over the silent crowd with a smile.

"No need to be quiet, gentlemen."

.

Some small talk resumed, and one man quietly pocketed a coin from one of the pots at a poker game, unseen by the others.

.

Odd turned to the bartender, and after ordering two shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey, he looked at Aelita, who was resting her head upon the counter.

"A little liquor always helps."

.

Her eyes rose up to his.

"...Better give me more than a little, then."

Odd smiled.

"As much as it takes, sweetheart."

.

Her eyes lit up as two shot glasses, and a full bottle, were set between them.

Odd snatched the bottle away before Aelita could, but poured her glass full, before filling his own.

.

She plucked the little glass off the counter, raised it daintily to her lips, and in seconds, set it back down on the counter, empty.

She looked at Odd, but he nodded in confirmation, and she poured another shot, only to down it just as fast as before.

.

Odd poured a second, and after setting the bottle back down, watched as Aelita picked it up, only to look it over for a moment, before raising the bottle itself to her her lips, and taking several gulps.

.

Odd watched, quite humored, as she set the bottle back down, and then, set her head back down onto the counter.

"...You sure she should be drinking that much, sheriff?"

"You know how them women get when they'd had too much, y'know!"

.

Odd swallowed, set down the glass, and brought his boot up onto one of the lower rungs of the stool.

"She's earned as much whiskey as she wants, fellas."

.

Laughter rose among the audience, and Odd was clearly not getting the reaction he intended.

He watched as Aelita twisted the bottle around in her hands, before taking another few gulps, and wiping her mouth with her hand.

.

She caught sight of Odd eying her, and a smile grew across her face.

"...Feeling better?" He asked.

.

"Yeah..." She sighed, "...Still hurting like hell, just not as bad."

.

"Give it a little while... And have the whole bottle if you want." Odd whispered, before turning back to the crowd in the saloon, and eying the scruffy men that filled the smoky building.

.

"...How'd she earn the booze, sheriff?"

A few more laughs followed, and several men discussed the possible ways - Some of which, were better left unsaid.

.

Odd stood to his feet, and another momentary hush went through the crowd as he cleared his throat.

"This pretty miss here... Has been shot, stabbed, has fallen off a horse in full gallop, and is now an orphan."

He set several coins onto the counter for the bartender, picked up the bottle, and pulled Aelita to her feet.

.

"...That's how she earned the whiskey."

He set the bottle into her free hand, and after snaking his arm around behind her back, walked out of the saloon.

.

Which was now stone silent behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

The pair stepped and stumbled down the street, until Aelita looked at Odd, and stopped her feet.

"...Are they always like that?"

.

Odd sighed.

"Yeah... And I hate it."

He looked up into the sky, causing Aelita to look up with him.

"...Figured they'd at least have some respect with what you've been through lately, but I guess I was wrong."

His eyes fell back down to hers for a moment, and they continued down the street a ways before diverting over to the boardwalk, and sitting down.

.

Odd set his boot atop one of the boards, and leaned back against a post, just seconds before a crack of thunder rumbled across the sky.

Aelita brought her feet up closer to herself as she leaned back against another post, facing Odd, only a few feet away.

.

Drops of rain slowly started falling, pattering on the awning above.

A nearby horse looked up at the sky when another clap of thunder rolled through the land, and somebody's dog ran past, barking.

.

A smile grew on Aelita's face again, and remembering she still had the bottle of whiskey, she pressed it to her lips, and took another gulp.

.

Odd held his foot out in the rain, and watched as his boot was slowly cleaned of dust.

He then looked back at Aelita, and realized that she was, in fact, admiring him.

.

He quirked his eyebrow, and her eyes lowered.

.

His eyes then fell upon the bottle.

"...Can I have some of that?"

.

She blinked, and then reached her arm out, and set the bottle down into his hand.

Her thumb touched his index finger, and she paused.

.

Her fingers then slid down the brown glass bottle, and landed on the tip of his hand.

Her eyes flitted up to his face, and both of them watched the other carefully.

.

Odd pushed her fingers against the bottle, with his own.

And then let them go.

.

She released a breath silently, drawing her arm back.

.

_Another clap of thunder._

.

Odd took several gulps of the whiskey, and then realizing there was only a little bit left, handed it back to her.

She quickly finished it off, and then set the bottle aside, looking over at the same horse which was now being unhappily drenched from the rain.

.

Odd brought his other leg up closer to himself, and sighed.

"Where are you from, anyway?"

.

She looked at him, and her smile returned.

"...You first, sheriff."

.

His eyes rose up to the awning, where drops of water were falling from the edges of the boards.

"Arkansas... My parents moved back there a few years ago... Left me here to my own choices."

"...And you became sheriff?"

"Yes ma'am... Best sheriff this town could have."

.

Aelita then pushed a breath through her lips.

"Immigrated here... Ended up in Ohio for a few years... Mom died, and..."

Her eyes welled up, and her head drooped.

"...Dad and I moved further west. A few towns away from this one."

.

Her head rested down onto her knees, and she quietly wept.

.

"And now you're here on your own." Odd spoke up, watching her.

.

She peeked up at him.

"We came here with nothing... And now, I've got even less than nothing."

.

Odd sighed heavily, and scooted himself over closer to her, lifting her head gingerly with his finger.

"A beautiful miss like you, never has nothing..."

His hand rose up, and he touched her pink hair for a moment, and she watched him cautiously, the sky beyond flashing from lightning amongst the rainfall.

"Honestly, Aelita, a woman like you, is harder to find out here than gold."

.

He held his hand out to her, but she pushed it down onto the boardwalk below.

"...I could say the same for you, sheriff."

.

She turned herself, and hung her legs over the edge, sitting upright, and looking at him.

Their faces, were a little closer than intended.

.

Aelita's head tilted a little bit, and Odd curiously drew closer.

.

Eyes cautiously closed, and hearts beat quickly.

.

Hearing voices among the rainfall, the blonde faltered, and drew back away, his eyes opening, and discovering that she too, wanted to close the gap.

.

Aelita opened her eyes, but then looked at him, her expression filled with sorrow.

"...There's someone else."

A rather heavy breath escaped her, and her face lowered shamefully.

"I'm sorry... I should have known..."

.

Her hand pressed into her face.

_Another life, nearly ruined by her involvement. Again._

.

.

She stood up and started stumbling away down the boardwalk, but Odd, who was in a momentary stupor, stood to his feet.

He walked over, and grasped her hand, bringing her to a halt.

.

She looked at him mournfully, her cheeks lined with trails of tears.

"...I show up here, and already, more people are dead."

.

She took in a shaky breath.

"...Odd, I have no parents, no home... No future."

.

Her eyes focused on his.

"What's my life worth to anybody if I've got absolutely nothing... I should already be dead anyway."

.

She watched as he grasped her other hand, and shook his head.

"Aelita, there is no 'somebody else'... Never has been."

.

She stared at him, as another cold tear ran down her face.

"...The last thing the world needs, is for a tough, beautiful young lady like you to be lost forever."

.

He then leaned his head in close, and gently closed the gap in a kiss.

.

Aelita's mind went blank, and her cheeks flushed.

The patter of rain, and an eerie whistle of wind, were the only sounds she heard as she was kissed for the first time.

.

Ever.


	11. Chapter 11

After all she had been through in the past few days, the last thing Aelita expected was to be kissed.

.

She sat next to Odd, and kept a watchful eye on him as he lazily eyed the now-muddy street from the pouring rain.

"...Where did you immigrate from, anyway?"

.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Greece."

.

Odd turned and looked at her.

"...That explains the pink hair."

.

The blush returned to her face, and she looked away.

His hand settled upon her shoulder, and she breathed a silent sigh.

"Aelita."

.

Her attention went right back to him, and she caught herself staring into his eyes for a moment.

"What did you do back in Ohio and all...?"

.

"Nothing. I was just another life my dad struggled to support."

Her face sunk down again.

"I've always just been a burden."

.

Odd shook his head, and then pulled her over into a strong hug.

"Aelita... What you need is direction."

.

She rested her head onto his shoulder, keeping quiet.

.

"You're letting your life be twisted by others, and are living with things that cannot be undone."

.

Another lone tear drifted down her cheek, sideways.

"...I couldn't have saved my father, Odd. If I tried, I would be dead too."

.

The blonde stayed respectfully silent.

.

"Then there would be nothing left of my family's name."

She closed her eyes in a mournful grimace.

.

"...All the more reason why your life is more valuable than you think." Odd spoke, reaching his hand close, and touching her cheek with his thumb.

He sighed, and moved his hand up and fiddled with her hair.

"I think what you need right now, is a job."

.

She lifted her head quickly.

"...Why?"

.

"So you have something to do... Take your mind off your troubles, or give you time to think them over."

.

She blinked.

"What kind of job?"

A smile then graced Odd's face.

"A paying one."

.

She stared at him.

"Where?"

"Here."

She looked away, trying to process what she had just been told.

.

"Tell you what... After this rain is gone, we'll go talk to the mayor and see to it that you find yourself a position alongside me."

.

Her eyes slowly drew back to his.

"Could use the help, and you could use the company."

.

Aelita burst into tears.

But for the first time, they were from joy, and not anguish.

.

She set her chin down onto his shoulder, and just like the rain, let her emotions cascade down.

Odd kept his arm snug around her, and smiled, knowing he might have just done her quite a good deed...


	12. Chapter 12

The mayor eyed Aelita from a short distance.

"Can she shoot a gun?"

.

"She used a Winchester earlier."

.

He rubbed his chin, and looked at Odd.

"Putting her on the payroll will be a stretch as it is."

"Even if its just a little bit sir, that's better than being in our town with..."

He looked over at her, and figured it was best to use a different word.

"...Not very much."

.

The mayor looked at her again, and watched as she inspected her arm.

"She'd better heal up fast, sheriff... No use paying dead weight."

He walked away, down the street, and Odd knew that he had just barely succeeded.

He quickly crossed the dirt road, and pulled Aelita to her feet, a victorious smile upon his face.

.

She eyed him curiously.

"...What did he say?"

"You got it."

.

Her face lit up in delight, but Odd held up a finger.

"...However, you have to prove you can do it."

.

She nodded eagerly, and Odd grinned from the uplift in her mood.

The two of them came together in a hug, and Odd exhaled.

"I'm thinking... We should get cleaned up, and go out and do some target practice."

.

She drew her head back.

"I know how to shoot..."

"I've only seen you fire two shots from a rifle."

.

Her eyes shut for a moment.

"Neither of them missed."

Odd's hand collected hers, and he nodded.

"You still could use some sharpshooting... And a little freshening up."

.

She looked away bashfully.

"I'm not that bad... Am I?"

.

He chuckled.

"You're bloody, and quite beat up."

.

Aelita then separated from him, and eyed the street.

"Any of these places have water?"

Odd pointed his arm to the two story hotel in the distance.

"There's a bathhouse in there, just down the way."

.

He then was unexpectedly towed into movement by her, and she looked back at him with a smile as she drug him along.

"You could use a bath too... _Sheriff_."


	13. Chapter 13

Aelita sat quietly in a tub of warm, soapy water.

_Something I've been needing for a long time..._

.

Her feet and back ached, her hands were rough, the right side of her midriff and her arm were both on fire, but at least she was getting clean again.

.

She mulled over what had happened only hours before, and breathed a heavy sigh.

Her life already was taking a sharp new direction, starting just moments after she stepped off that train.

.

A smile then crept upon her face as she closed her eyes.

Odd, the Sheriff, did end up helping her after all... A lot more than she originally intended though.

.

She rubbed the side of her leg for a moment.

At least now, she was somewhere she could sort of call home, with someone who could care for her...

* * *

Odd, feeling much more gentlemanly than usual after a bath and a shave, spun the six-shot chamber of his revolver with his hand, and after dropping it in the holster, stepped out of the bathroom, and down the hall, to the stairs.

Descending down the steps, he found his way to the lobby, and stepped outside onto the the open deck of the hotel.

Looking over his town, it was relatively quiet, still a little damp, but the streets were busy as usual.

.

_You couldn't even tell a shootout had happened beforehand._

.

His attention focused on footsteps from behind, and he casually turned his head, watching as Aelita stepped up next to him.

Everything about her was considerably better... _Prettier_... Much more innocent.

She was glowing more radiantly than the lantern lit nearby.

.

"So, sheriff... I heard you wanted to teach me how to shoot better."

.

The words swirled around in his head, and he nodded, holding his hand out.

"May I?"

She smiled, and bashfully set her hand onto his.

"Certainly."


	14. Chapter 14

The pair received plenty of looks from passerby, holding hands, and both being armed with Winchester repeating rifles. and two full satchels of ammunition.

Odd simply nodded his head at the people around them as they meandered over to the stables, and Aelita kept her eyes on the gun, and the young man she was with.

.

They approached the building, and stepped inside, being greeted with the sweet smell of hay and the pungent odor of equine byproducts.

The blonde then turned to Aelita, and held his arm out.

"Pick a horse... Any one will do."

.

"That's my line, sheriff."

The man who owned the stables stepped over, and shook hands with Odd.

"They're all fine, as far as we know... The shootout spooked and injured a few of them, but most have calmed down by now."

.

After a quiet pause, both of the men looked over to see Aelita stroking the cheek of the same horse she returned to town with.

It sniffed her neck, and watched reluctantly as she touched her hands to both sides of its face, until she drug her hand along its thick neck, tucked her fingers up under its mane, and then ran them down to its shoulder.

"...This one." She spoke up, looking back to both of them with a smile as she continued to stroke the dusty grey fur on its neck.

.

Several minutes later, a saddle was placed upon the mare's back, and a halter was placed around her head, with reins sitting up near the horn of the saddle.

"She's good to go, Sheriff."

.

Odd stepped up into the stirrup and heaved himself up onto the saddle, smiling from the obedience the horse displayed by not budging at all.

He then looked down at Aelita, and extended his arm, pulling her up as she stepped onto the stirrup, and then helping her onto the saddle right behind himself.

"Hope you don't mind sharing the seat."

.

In response, Aelita wrapped her arms around his chest, causing him to smile.

"Thank you sir." Odd gestured at the gentleman next to them, and after a momentary tap of his boots to the mare's body, the horse stepped forward into motion.

They ventured out onto the street, and picked up the pace, leaving the limits of Lone Oak entirely, and venturing out along the railroad track that served the town.

* * *

After a few minutes, Aelita squeezed Odd's sides.

"Where are we going anyway...?"

.

"There's a flat-topped hill around here... Near the siding. Perfect for target practice."

.

A few more minutes later, Aelita found herself watching the hand-hewn ties of the railroad track next to them go by.

_Thousands of cut logs of wood, with metal rails spiked to them, sitting on a bed of ballast..._

.

They came upon the siding mentioned earlier, and Odd brought the horse to a halt, looking around silently for a moment.

Aelita peered around curiously, seeing the end of a wood boxcar nearby.

"No trains coming..." He spoke, and they crossed over the tracks, and continued up and over a small hill next to the siding.

They rode up a much larger hill, and upon cresting the top, Aelita found herself up on a tiny little plateau, with the land stretching beyond into the horizon in all directions.

.

Lone Oak, was visible further back, the railroad track being a little line passing next to the town.

.

"Alright... I'll dismount first."

Odd gingerly stepped off, his feet meeting the grass below, and Aelita moved forward on the saddle, and was then helped off.

The mare, content with the grass below, made no attempt to get away, and Odd smiled as Aelita looked at the line of track stretching both ways to beyond, in the distance below.

"Gotta be careful about railroad track... Trains are noisy, but they'll still sneak up on you."

.

Aelita looked up to him, and watched as he presented one of the Winchester rifles to her.

"This is yours now."

.

She blinked.

"But... Did you buy this?"

"Maybe."

.

She looked at the shiny metal, and glossy wood, and then up at Odd again, her expression softening.

"Now you're just spoiling me, Sheriff."

"Part of the job is to be armed." He spoke, and opened one of the two satchels of ammunition.

.

A few minutes later, both Rifles were fully loaded, and Odd was a good distance away, setting up rudimentary targets out of glass bottles and short planks of wood while Aelita sat with the Mare in the grass, keeping a hold of the reins.

.

She watched as the blonde jogged over and knelt next to her.

"First things first... I wanna see how you hold a rifle and all."

He helped her to her feet, and after a momentary rubbing of the mare's nose, she stepped over with him to a bald spot in the grass, and sat back down with him, holding the Winchester in her hands readily.

.

"Alright... Hold it up, and aim it at one of the targets."

She raised the rifle up level, and squinted down the barrel through the iron sights, at a bottle sitting among the grass some distance away.

Odd moved her hand forward on the wooden grip below the barrel, and made sure the stock was pressed back against her shoulder.

"Make sure to keep a good grip on it, and keep it back against yourself... Don't let it injure your shoulder, cause it will if you hold it wrong."

.

She watched as he glanced downrange, and then nodded.

"See if you can get one of the targets."

.

She aimed down the sights, and squeezed the trigger.

.

***BANG***

.

She watched with delight as the bottle in the distance exploded into shards, and Odd blinked with disbelief.

.

Their eyes met, and he huffed with a smile.

"Normally I would say beginner's luck, but you are far beyond a beginner..."

.

A grin split her face, and she pushed the lever action forward, ejecting the casing out of the gun, and loading another in place when it was pulled back.

"I told you I knew how to shoot, Sheriff."

.

"I just wanted to make sure, sweetheart."

Odd then pointed downrange again.

"Shoot another couple of targets... Quickly."

"How quickly?"

"As fast as you can."

.

She turned, raised the Winchester up, and narrowed her eyes.

Just as she pulled the trigger, Odd brought his rifle up, and started shooting alongside her, both of them lighting off several shots in rapid succession, emptying their guns of ammunition in less than 30 seconds, and hitting nearly all of the targets.

.

The sheriff turned to Aelita, and nodded his head.

"I'm impressed."

.

She blushed for a moment, and then loaded two more bullets into the rifle, and shot the last two remaining targets.

She then set the rifle gingerly down onto her lap, after sitting down cross-legged.

.

The exhaling of the mare nearby, indicated that the horse was still content, even after the bout of gunfire that has just taken place.

Aelita then looked at Odd as he too sat on the dirt below, facing her.

.

"Is that all...?" She spoke up curiously.

.

He slowly drew into a nod.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't really have a set plan with all this."

.

She looked towards the sinking sun in the distance, with orange and yellow clouds floating freely above the hilly horizon line, and her eyes slowly wandered back to him.

"You just wanted to be alone with me."

.

His eyes bashfully avoided hers.

"...That too."

.

Her head settled onto her palm, her arm propped upon her knee.

"Is there something you're trying to say... Odd?"

.

His mouth opened, and then closed.

"Yes."

.

Her eyebrows rose slightly.

"I like being with you... You're tough, and you're a lovely young lady."

.

This time, her mouth opened, but instead of words, it closed into a warm smile.

"Speaking of tough... How are the wounds?"

.

She blinked, having pretty much forgotten what she had endured in the past few days.

"Fine... I guess. They don't hurt as much as before."

She sighed inside, wishing he hadn't derailed the prior subject.

.

"Good... Keep healing right up, and the mayor won't have anything left to complain about."

She nodded, but could tell he was just as unhappy with himself for changing the subject.

* * *

A tense moment of silence hung through the air as the evening wore on.

.

"Alright... I suppose we should head back to town before nightfall."

Odd stood to his feet, and pulled her up to hers, and after picking up the satchels of ammo, they both walked over towards the Mare, who had meandered a good distance away, still grazing.

.

The pair stepped up next to the horse, and Odd was about to step up onto the stirrup, when Aelita grasped his shoulder.

.

He watched her as she eyed him intently.

"Odd... Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

.

He nodded, but then her hand touched his face, and she stared at him.

"Are you sure?"

.

"Yes."

Her eyes lowered, and he stepped up, and over, and sat down onto the saddle, and then helped her up and on behind himself.

After a few seconds, they turned, and headed back towards town, the sun completely gone from view behind them...


	15. Chapter 15

Crossing the railroad tracks again, Aelita's face slowly grew into a smile.

She pressed her chin into the side of his neck, and Odd knew exactly what was coming.

.

"You lied to me back there."

"...Yeah."

"What did you want to tell me, Odd?"

.

His mouth kept reluctantly shut.

.

"I know... What you told me wasn't what you really wanted to say."

.

"Aelita, I"ll tell you, but it won't be today."

_Finally the words came out right this time._

.

"Then, when?"

.

His heart hurt instantly from the sadness in her voice.

"...Give me a day or so."

.

Her eyes lowered, and then shut as she drew her head away from his.

"When you're settled into this job and all, I'll tell you."

.

"...Alright." She whispered.

.

If there was one thing she didn't want, it was having to wait for him to say exactly what she wanted to hear.


	16. Chapter 16

Aelita stared at the ceiling of the hotel room, laying on the bed with the Winchester rifle across her lap, and a tear trail running down one of her cheeks.

_There's was only one thing he wants to say, and he has no idea how badly I want to hear it from him._

But now, she was forced to wait, and it was already starting to take its toll - Unlike the physical pain she felt, there was nothing she could do to dull her aching heart.

.

She looked down, and after touching her side, a small sense of pain arose, letting her know the wound was still there.

An inaudible sigh escaped her lips, and she curled up on the bed.

"...If you're watching over me, daddy... Let him know your little girl won't last long if she's left to wait..."

* * *

"...Only two shots, Sheriff?"

A gruff, thickly bearded man eyed the young blonde curiously as he stared at the floor.

.

"Yeah."

.

Another fellow leaned around the man sitting near Odd.

"Is that young lass giving you trouble already?"

.

Odd shook his head, and looked up at both of them.

"I think I'm the one giving her trouble, to be honest..."

.

A few other heads turned in the bar.

"Why's that, Sheriff?"

.

He lifted his foot onto a higher rung on the stool, and eyed the crowd around him for a moment.

.

"I love her."


	17. Chapter 17

Odd watched the sky above, studded with stars, with not a single cloud to be seen.

.

He was a young dreamer, sure, but being chastised for falling for someone, didn't seem right.

.

_...Of course, when the population of the bar is of older, scruffy men who dream of gold and regularly consume alcohol, taking what they say seriously is pretty much pointless anyway._

.

He brought the Winchester on his back to his hands, and stood to his feet, beginning the nightly watch over the two streets of Lone Oak.

.

Walking down the middle of the dirt, his mind churned over what he told Aelita earlier.

.

_Her reaction was painful, and delaying everything would break her heart._

_._

_Another change of course is due..._


	18. Chapter 18

Aelita sat on the boardwalk, keeping a casual eye on a group of children playing with one of the resident dogs in the early morning.

.

_Children._

_Maybe, someday..._

.

Suddenly, a horse, and its rider, came to a halt in front of her, and a hand was outstretched to her.

"Saddle up, sweetheart."

.

Her heart quickly sped up in anticipation as she was helped up onto the saddle, and she couldn't help to smile, her arms back around Odd's sides.

"What's going on?"

"First day on the job... You're getting a badge."

.

She lit up in delight, and squeezed him a little tighter, and they both trotted over towards the Sheriff's office itself.

* * *

Jumping off, Odd tied the reins to a post, and walked inside the doorway, Aelita by his side.

.

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see... Heard you're a pretty good shot, Miss Schaeffer."

The mayor himself stepped around the table, and leaned against the wall, and Aelita smiled.

.

"I suppose a lady like me being a marksman isn't very common around these parts."

"...Which is precisely why we'll be glad to have you watching over our town from now on."

He pushed himself off the wall, and presented a shiny badge, in the distinctive shape of a five-point star, to her.

.

Her mouth simply opened, but then she reached forward, and daintily plucked it out of the mayor's hand.

The stamped word 'SHERIFF' sat in the middle of the shiny brass badge, and with a momentary tilt, the light drew across it, highlighting the protruding rectangle surrounding the letters.

.

She looked up, and in a mix of joy and disbelief, surrounded the mayor in a quick hug.

"Thank you... So much for this!"

She drew away, and then stepped back over next to Odd, who watched as she held her badge up next to the blonde's, and then eyed him with approval.

.

"You're a promising individual, Miss Schaeffer. I feel you'll bring good fortune to us all."

.

A blush stained her cheeks, and she nodded.

.

"Oh, nearly forgot - Pay is $50 every two days."

.

"I can't thank you enough for doing all this for me, sir."

.

"My pleasure ma'am... Now run along. Townspeople are waking up and need an eye or two kept on 'em..."

Aelita quickly pushed through the doorway without a further word, and Odd traded a momentary, confirming smile with the mayor, before stepping out behind her.

.

She twirled around for a moment, and Odd, understanding her excitement, simply watched as she slowed to a halt, facing him.

"What's first, Sheriff?"

.

He touched his chin, and smiled.

"Breakfast... And then morning watch."


	19. Chapter 19

"...If anything happens that ain't right, don't be afraid to assert yourself... Raise your voice and make sure everybody hears you."

She nodded, but her heart still had sank after learning that most of the day was to be spent separate from him.

.

"The people here in Lone Oak are the eyes and ears... If a crowd gathers or there's a big commotion, you hightail it over and find out what's going on."

Another nod later, Odd reached forward and grasped her hand.

"I've got faith in you, Aelita. Keep your head up and that rifle ready."

They both turned away, and only moments later, he vanished from sight as soon as she peeked back behind herself.

_Time to put the town's safety before my feelings..._

* * *

Aelita took a seat near the Barber's shop, and kept an observant eye on the activity along the street.

_Horses, children, two hens, and many regular westerners._

A pair of draft horses pulled into the street, pulling along a large open wagon stacked high with crates and casks of various sizes.

Her grip on the rifle tightened, but the team and wagon drew to a halt, the driver dismounted, and two other men started taking several of the crates out of the wagon

.

She then watched in disbelief a different man walked up, held his hands behind his back for a moment, and then plucked a long, little crate off the wagon, and simply walked away without so much as a cautious glance around.

She stood to her feet, the Winchester held in her hands readily as she stepped off the boardwalk, and started walking in pursuit.

"'Scuse me sir...?"

.

Without even a pause from the man, she spoke even louder.

"_SIR?_"

.

As if he was deaf, the man still casually walked onward.

Frustrated, Aelita pointed the Winchester rifle into the sky with one hand, and squeezed the trigger.

***POW***

.

A gunshot rang through the air, a cluster of birds took flight, and a dog started barking in alarm as the bustle of people drew to a startled halt.

.

The man in question nearly jumped out of his skin, dropping the underside of the crate right out from under its lid, onto the ground.

A jingle of metal filled the air as several stacks of silverware were upset and spilled inside the crate, and he turned around, raising his hands up as Aelita stepped up in front of him, rifle in hand.

"Where you goin' with all that, sir?"

.

"Nowhere, Missy."

.

Unfazed, she tapped his side with the barrel of the rifle, and he squirmed upon noticing the shiny badge on her shirt.

"...Sheriff to you."

.

A few whispers went around behind her amongst the gunshot-induced silence, and she eyed the man without moving a facial muscle.

"Now, sir, I'll make a deal with you... You put all those forks and knives and spoons back in there right, and put that box back where you found it, and I might just let you off with a warning."

She pushed the lever action forward, ejecting the shell, and loaded another round into the chamber in the rifle upon pulling it back, and the man's face grew pale.

.

"Once you put that box back, you best make sure I don't catch you stealing again, or you'll spend a night or two in jail."

Aelita then walked to the side of the street, and sat back down upon the planks of the boardwalk, and watched true to word, as the crate was repacked, and given back to another man standing by the freight cart.

Then, the man involved disappeared off the street as fast as he could, and as the minutes passed, the activity in the streets resumed, with passerby looking at the the town's new, second sheriff cautiously.

.

Aelita couldn't help but to smile though.

_First day on the job, first criminal busted, and already earning a reputation among the townsfolk as someone not to be trifled with._

_This is more like it._


	20. Chapter 20

Lunch hour.

Several people meandered towards one of the few restaurants in town, and Aelita, hungry herself, kept pace among the townsfolk, approaching the eatery on the inside corner of Lone Oak's two streets.

.

Out of nowhere, Odd stepped out of the restaurant's door in front of her, and both of them screeched to a halt.

"Odd-."

"Keep up the good work like what you did earlier sweetheart - I've gotta talk to the deputy for a bit, so don't linger too long in there."

He stepped off the deck, and broke into a momentary run, and disappeared around the corner, before she could say a thing.

.

Her heart ached miserably, and any appetite there was, had simply vanished.

She stepped over, sat down on the deck's edge, and resumed watching the street without a further word.

* * *

"Why didn't the big heads in Washington say they wanted him sooner...?"

.

"You know how it is. All that red tape bullshit with 'em... The train should be here in two days to take him to Omaha."

"About damn time..." Odd shook his head. "We don't need him hanging around in my town any longer than he has to."

.

The two men split up, and Odd, remembering Aelita earlier, walked back down the street to keep an eye on her.

He peered inside the restaurant, but her distinctive pink hair was not present amongst the rest of the occupants.

.

He stepped around the corner, and spotted her in the distance, her head propped onto her arm, and the rifle on her lap.

Odd stepped back, and after another glance inside the building, he brought his rifle to his arms, and began the usual midday watch over the other street.

.

Leaving her on her own for a few more hours though, was going to be an unhappy experience.


	21. Chapter 21

Aelita slowly walked, having reached the end of the street and turned around, keeping an eye on her surroundings, but not doing so well on a personal basis that evening.

.

Suddenly, she noticed Odd, leaning against one of the boardwalk posts, watching her.

She stepped up to him, attracted like a magnet, and he readily brought her into a hug.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

.

Upon his words being spoken, she burst into tears, and shook her head side to side.

.

"Did you eat...?"

Another shake of her head, and he sighed.

"Let's fix that then."

.

He turned and walked with her into the same restaurant, and amongst many turning heads, the two of them found their way to a table in the corner.

.

Several minutes later, Odd drank a shot or two of whiskey, simply watching as Aelita devoured a large drumstick of meat.

.

Another few minutes, and the meal was gone.

She plucked the bottle of whiskey off the table, and after two gulps, set it back down, glad to have some sort of liquor again.

.

Her eyes wandered over to the blonde, who had his head propped up on his arm.

"Better?"

"A lot better..." She whispered.

Their eyes met, but Odd then stood to his feet, dropped a few dollars onto the table, and started walking away.

.

"Come with me, sweetheart."

Aelita, in a slight stupor, got to her feet, and followed the blonde towards the entrance.

.

As soon as she stepped back outside, she was caught in his arms, and he tugged her with himself up against the wall nearby.

.

Unlike before, they now found themselves face to face.

.

"Aelita..."

.

She swallowed.

"Odd."

A smile then blossomed on his face, from hearing her say his name.

"...I think I can tell you something now."

.

Her mouth opened, and she clutched his hands tightly.

"I think... I can too, Sheriff."

.

His face came a little closer to hers, and her eyes widened significantly.

.

A silent moment was held between both of them, consisting only of rapid heartbeats.

.

"_I love you_."

.

Aelita, realizing they both said the same thing at the same time, instantly succumbed to emotion.

Odd, just as surprised, simply pulled her into a kiss.

.

They stood, lips together, and Aelita's arms moved up, circling around his waist.

When the first kiss ended, eyes peeked open, only to shut again for another.

.

The two of them, locked in the sweet embrace of love for the first time, simply kissed each other over and over, easing any heartache that remained within...


	22. Chapter 22

Before the money had even been picked up off the corner table in the restaurant, the two of them were back in the same place, but were now snuggled together.

An interior lantern mounted on the wall near their table glowed softly, the smell of lamp oil filling the already fragrant air, which smelled of good food, hand rolled cigars, and hard liquor.

The waiter strolled up to the table, and blinked at their reappearance, but then took their new order, and whisked away the one used dish and bottle of whiskey.

.

Dinner hour was on the clock, and more of the town's population meandered into the restaurant as the minutes went by.

Odd kept an observant eye on well over a hundred people, giving a quiet nod to an armed gentlemen across the room who was also keeping watch.

The waiter strolled back up to the table with two glasses, a stubby bottle of wine, and lastly, a dish of apple pie.

The blonde handed over the same couple of dollars, and with a momentary thanking, the waiter vanished.

.

He squeezed Aelita with his arm, and she stirred, her eyes having been shut.

She blinked at what was set before them, and then eyed Odd after sliding one of the glasses closer.

"You sure like to spoil me, Sheriff."

.

"First day on the job, and now..."

He smiled warmly, and she plucked a fork off the table, and pushed it down into the pie slice.

"...Our first evening."

.

She stuck the tip of the slice into her mouth, and paused for a moment to savor the sweet flavor.

.

"Good stuff?"

.

She looked at him, and after a swallow, presented him with the fork, just as he had finished pouring himself a glass of the wine.

"Reminds me of how my mother used to make pies every now and then..."

.

Her eyes met his, and he filled her glass partially.

"...But that was a much different time, years ago."

Odd's eyes lowered for a moment, and he offered his hand to her, which was grasped softly a few seconds later.

He speared a much larger chunk of the pie, and stuck it into his mouth, discovering again how good the cook's pies were.

.

He then looked at Aelita's arm, and noticing the bandage was gone, grunted, and swallowed.

"How are the wounds doing?"

She breathed in a sigh.

"Almost gone... Thank goodness."

.

Odd's eyes fell upon the Mayor strolling in with his wife in the distance, and a grin graced his face.

"Now our friend won't have anything left to say to you."

.

Aelita smiled, and then picked up the glass of wine, and looked it over, watching as Odd lazily tapped it with his.

Aelita quickly raised the glass to her lips and drank, trying to hide the blush staining her cheeks.

.

Odd set his glass down, and took another bite out of the pie, but Aelita kept drinking.

He watched as she tilted the glass up, until the last drop of wine was gone, and then set it down, and wiped her mouth with a cloth.

She then grinned in delight from the curious smile on his face, and leaned up close against him.

.

"Taking a liking to the wine, I see."

.

Her eyebrow rose.

"I've always liked wine... But whiskey is good too."

.

She then reached over, brought the small bottle closer, and looked over the paper label wrapped around it.

Her eyes then went back to Odd in curiosity, and he nodded, knowing what she was intending to ask.

"Go ahead, Aelita. You earned that bottle too..."

.

After a momentary giggle of delight, she raised it to her lips, and started swallowing, tipping the bottle up higher until it was empty.

_Not much, but its good to have liquor in the works again..._

.

Odd, his hand on his chin, turned his head when he realized that a lot of faces were looking at both of them.

It wasn't awkwardly silent, but Aelita slamming down more alcohol, and her being the new sheriff, and something about them being in love... Who wasn't watching the two of them?

.

Keeping it cool though, Odd diverted his eyes back to her, watching then as she sidled up tightly against him.

"We've got an audience."

Her eyes lowered, and she reclaimed a hold of his hands.

"Mmmmm... Good. Cause the first act has _just_ begun."

.

She nuzzled his neck, and then pressed a very light kiss onto his lips, causing him to return the favor, which then transformed into a delightful, slow makeout session for the first time.

.

Needless to say, audiences quickly became the last thing on the couple's mind right then...


	23. Chapter 23

Odd was certain from that point on, that he had found the missing piece to the puzzle of his young life.

Aelita, was happy that she had found a place and a person that finally accepted her.

.

She sat silently, reclined back against the blonde, who had his arms keeping a secure hold around her sides.

The light inside was low, a trio of violins were singing through the air, and the night outside was dark - Besides the glow of the moon upon the land.

.

Odd's hand moved up to the top of her head, and after a moment's pause, he ran his fingers through her delightfully soft, unusually pink hair.

Strands and tufts caressed his hand, and he marveled the otherworldly color as it cascaded over his fingers, reminiscent of shiny silk.

Seeing as she came all the way from Greece, the myths of gods and divine beings that resided there, pretty much explained how such a beautiful young woman existed for him.

* * *

After several minutes, the magic of his fingers, and the drowsiness of the wine, started to take effect on Aelita.

She settled her head to the side, eyes shut, and a truly happy smile graced her lips when he pulled his arm a little tighter around her.

"Aelita... I've seen some wonderful things, but looking at you right now, really takes the cake."

Her hand moved up, and found its way inside Odd's, and he kept a secure hold of her fingers.

.

"You've got such a big heart, Odd."

She peeked up at him tiredly.

"...And I love you 'cause you do."

.

He smiled proudly, causing her to turn a light shade of red after closing her eyes again.

.

"...Love you too, sweetheart."


	24. Chapter 24

Odd couldn't help but to smile.

Aelita was fast asleep, comfortable and secure, in his arms.

.

Never before in either of their lives, were they so peaceful.

.

The blonde was smitten, and was swept off his feet by her in every way possible.

Love, as he saw it before, was something that the right people were lucky to have and share. He never thought anything of it, but that was because he had never had it.

Now, the prettiest young lady he had ever laid eyes upon, had fallen for him in a matter of days. Hours, even.

.

If the butterflies inside and heavy heartbeats are part of love, then they are a truly great feeling to have.

* * *

A few minutes later, Odd checked his pocket watch.

_In 20 minutes, the night watch begins..._

.

Aelita, fast asleep, was much better off in a bed, and the restaurant environment, with many pairs of eyes he kept noticing, were starting to get to him.

Another dollar was dropped onto the table, and after figuring out how to lift her out of there, he pressed a kiss into the top of her head.

"Hold on sweetheart... Gonna get you into a much comfier place."

.

He scooted the table a little ways away, and then, as gently as he could, turned her around, draped her arms over his shoulders, and with a huff of breath, heaved her up onto himself, holding her legs and back as securely as he could with both of his arms.

He sidled out of the bench, and stood to his feet, smiling as he felt her arms come together around his neck, and her head droop down over his shoulder.

From there, Odd simply meandered towards the entrance of the restaurant, offering the occasional greeting to passerby, and returning the looks he was getting from other townsfolk who stopped conversations to watch the passing spectacle.

Stepping out into the open air, Odd turned to the left, heading for the two story hotel that she was staying in, refreshed by the cooler air, and fewer people.

* * *

A few moments later, he was inside, up the stairs, and pushing open the door to her room.

Like before, her few belongings were neatly arranged.

.

Odd stepped up next to the bed, and sunk down, letting her gently slide off and settle onto the sheets.

He then undid the belt she was wearing, and pulled the Winchester rifle aside, setting it onto the floor out of the way.

Leaning down, he touched her lips with a goodnight kiss, and one last little smile greeted him.

.

"Night, Sweetheart..."

He then turned, walked away, and shut the door behind himself.


	25. Chapter 25

Aelita walked down the hall to the stairwell, after shutting the door to her room.

.

Maybe it was the wine's doing, but she had been blessed with some of the best sleep she'd ever experienced.

She had looked herself over earlier that morning, and discovered happily that there was no trace of the stab wound on her arm, and her side was quickly following suit with its healing.

.

Today, as far as she knew, might be good after all.

* * *

"Call it."

.

"Heads!"

.

The coin shot off of Odd's hand, and after a blur of twirling, a group of children watched intently, as it landed in his palm.

.

He held it out, and it was indeed Heads.

.

"Well, Calvin, that lucky guess just earned you some candy."

The boy in question grinned as the coin was dropped into his hand, and then ran away down the dirt street, causing another to run along behind him.

.

"Sheriff sir, how come I've never guessed the coin face right?"

.

Odd's eyebrow rose.

"You will someday soon, as long as you keep believing in yourself."

.

"Aww... I never have any luck with anything though."

Odd put his arm around the young girl as she sat down next to the blonde, and moved her legs back and forth.

.

"It just hasn't come to you yet, little miss... In fact, I used to feel the same way about myself as you do."

.

She looked up at him in wonderment.

"You did?"

.

He set his hand on his arm, propped upon his knee.

"Yeah... But life has a way of introducing things you never expected."

.

Then, one of the kids put his hands to his mouth in a gasp, and a few giggles arose.

.

Odd put two and two together, and realized that he wasn't seeing something they were.

He turned around, and his eyebrows rose, discovering that Aelita was sitting nearby, listening quietly.

.

"Morning."

.

She smiled in delight, and moved over closer to him.

"I didn't know you were so fatherly."

.

"They're the best friends I could ever ask for." He grinned.

.

"It's the lady sheriff!" One of the boys then shouted.

.

"She's a sheriff too?"

.

"See that badge? It's just like his!" Another pointed at Odd.

.

"I didn't know there could be two sheriffs!"

.

"Is she a really a real sheriff, mister?"

.

Odd traded a look with Aelita, and then a smile grew on his face as she leaned her head against his.

"Aelita here is a real sheriff... And from what I've seen, she's a darn good one too."

.

The group of children then watched in disbelief as the two of them came together in a slow, sweet kiss.

.

At first, most of them covered their eyes, but then nearly all of them scattered and ran, quite embarrassed about what they had just witnessed.

The brave few that didn't run, eventually joined the rest of their friends, not be left behind.

.

.

A few moments later, the couple drew apart, and Odd laughed.

"I knew this would make 'em leave us alone."

.

Aelita then collected his hands, her eyebrows lowering.

"...That's not why I did that though."

.

Odd's grin settled into a warm smile.

"You're welcome."

.

She then leaned back in, and recaptured the blonde in another delightful morning kiss...


	26. Chapter 26

Aelita watched as Odd twirled a rifle around in his hands like a baton, not missing a single grasp.

.

"Sure hope that's not loaded, Sheriff."

.

Both of them looked over to the mayor as he walked up, and Odd let the rifle settle into his hands, before setting it aside.

"Not yet, my friend."

.

The mayor smiled, and sat down next to Odd.

"Pretty sure the Deputy already told you, but our friend mister Xanadu's gonna take a train all the way to Washington, starting tomorrow."

.

Aelita's heart skipped a beat.

.

.

"He's only been sitting in our jail for days... 'Bout time for him to be gone."

.

"His friends are probably biding their time until he gets out though." She spoke.

.

Both of them looked at her, and Odd then eyed the mayor.

"...That's partially why I want to have both of you on that train until it reaches the next town down the line. From there, a few troops will take over the rest of the journey."

.

Odd and Aelita traded glances, and nodded uneasily.

.

.

"I know the two of you are capable... But stay sharp. I don't want either of you to drink until you return on the train back to our station."

.

He then hesitated, and eyed them both after standing up.

"...That's an order."


	27. Chapter 27

Aelita clutched the blonde closely.

"I didn't even know he was still here."

.

"I thought somebody would have told you earlier... But the sooner he's gone, the better."

.

She then eyed him.

"WE have to escort him out of here."

.

He sighed heavily.

"We do this once, and then we won't have to deal with the bastard for the rest of our lives."

.

She touched her face, and looked at the ground in a mixture of worry and frustration.

"I'd swear our mayor made us do this because we're together..."

.

Odd squeezed her hand.

"I'm about to agree with you... Was a little worried about what he thought when I had to magic you away to the hotel last night."

.

She breathed a slow sigh.

"I don't like this whole deal one bit... We're stuck escorting a killer on a train to justice... The same one that murdered my father."

.

.

Odd brought her over in a hug, and set his chin atop her head, hugging her tight.

.

"Aelita... I'll be damned if I let that man get away from what's coming to him."


	28. Chapter 28

Odd and Aelita both leaned against the other, surrounded by the same group of children, and a pony tied to a post on the boardwalk.

.

"Is something wrong, mister and missus Sheriff?"

.

"Somewhat." Odd spoke.

.

"What happened?"

.

"I think the miss has the blues... That's what dad calls it when people are sad."

.

"She's not wearing blue!"

.

This brought a momentary smile to Aelita's face.

"Odd and I... We have to take someone away from here on a train."

.

"Will he be back?"

Aelita paled at the thought.

"Never will be... He's a bad man, and doesn't need to be here anymore."

.

Most of the children looked at each other.

"Is he... The one that caused all the shooting a bunch of days ago?"

.

"Yup."

.

Aelita looked at the horse as it eyed her, before pawing at the ground with its hoof for a moment.

"...After tomorrow, he'll be gone from here forever."

.

"Where's he going, sheriffs?"

.

"Washington... Prison... Probably Hell too." Odd nodded. "Wherever he's going, he deserves it."

.

.

Suddenly, the mayor stormed up with four other men, two of which were armed.

"Della Robbia, you're not gonna believe this... You too, Schaeffer."

Aelita whirled around, ending up next to Odd, and several of the kids parted to let the mayor through.

.

The blonde grabbed the telegram presented to him, and after looking it over, blinked several times.

"Congress must want him real bad to offer that much."

.

Aelita couldn't believe her own eyes.

"Fifty _thousand_ dollars?"

.

"All yours, if you help deliver him to Washington's doorstep alive."

.

Aelita stood to her feet, and suddenly felt a lot of determination boiling up inside herself.

"Justice will be served, sir."


	29. Chapter 29

Minutes ticked by.

.

Aelita paced back and forth near the blonde.

"I've never had that kind of money available to me in my life, Odd."

.

"Neither have I... And I've helped turn in more than one outlaw before."

.

She touched her hand to her chin, and after a moment, sat down next to him again.

Just as well, as a low rumble of thunder echoed across the land.

.

.

"More rain..." Odd whispered.

Aelita sighed, and set her chin onto his shoulder.

"Might be an omen."

.

"Let's hope not."

His arm surrounded her, and she kept quiet, listening to the crackles and roars of thunder in the distance.

* * *

Cloud-to-cloud lightning lit up the darkened grey sky above in a show of force by nature.

Horses were sheltered in the stables, and the populace stayed under the cover of the boardwalk's awnings, avoiding being out in the open for their own safety.

.

For over an hour, the sky furiously lashed out into the atmosphere, but not a drop of water was squeezed from the storm. The worst of it continued east, leaving an overcast layer hanging over the land.

.

A tense feeling filled the air, and the long, mournful echo of a train's whistle in the distance made the hair on Odd's neck stand up.

.

.

Aelita gripped his hand, watching the street with wide eyes, and the horse near them stood still, ears perked, as people resumed walking.

.

"I don't like this..." Odd whispered, and stood up, pulling Aelita to her feet. "...Not one bit."

He pushed the lever action on the rifle forward, loading a bullet into the chamber, and watched as Aelita brought her Winchester to her hands. Both of them then started walking along the dirt street on patrol, keeping a wary eye out as they went.


	30. Chapter 30

After rounding the corner, both of them walked slowly along, making as little noise as they could.

.

Then, voices shouted angrily in the distance, and an object was chucked up onto the roof of the church just down the street.

Odd held his arm out, halting Aelita, and both of them watched as a two men dove from the street, into a building across from the church.

.

She took a step back, and Odd squinted at the following silence.

.

.

Suddenly -

.

***KA-_BOOM_***

.

An explosion erupted from atop the church, and a shockwave blasted down the street - Chunks of wood whizzed and tumbled past, several panes of glass were shattered, and the iron bell from the steeple of the church fell from its perch up high, filling the air with an incredible ***CLANG*** as it bounced off the ground below.

Gunshots filled the air, a few muffled cries came from inside, and one of the men smashed through the doorway, knocking the door clean off its hinges as he fell dead to the boardwalk.

Another ran out, stumbling over his comrade, but was suddenly shot by a gunman that kicked the door of the church open across the street.

.

Several people ran up alongside both Odd and Aelita, who were in a stupor from scene that just happened, but both of them burst into a sprint forward when a third man stumbled out into the street, and fell onto his hands.

As they approached, he lifted up a revolver towards them feebly, but Odd gripped the rifle in his hands, and swung the butt up into the man's jaw, knocking him senseless.

.

Two other gunmen joined them, and Odd looked over as the owner of the shop across the street stepped out, toting a double-barrel shotgun, and a smug smile.

"...Bastards thought they could hide in here after blowing the lid off our church across the way."

.

"There's only one explanation for why these men came." Odd spoke, eying the others around him.

.

After a brief moment of silence, he stepped over next to Aelita, who was kneeling next to the bell on the ground.

"The man sitting in our jail, responsible for all the trouble going on lately, is leaving tomorrow morning... Whatever friends he has left out there caught wind of this, and came here to cause some sort of distraction... Maybe they even planned to bust him out somehow."

He offered his hand to her, and she rose to her feet alongside him, and both of them joined the rest of the crowd, looking up at the large hole blown out of the roof of the church where the bell and steeple used to sit.

.

"Doing that though, secured them a trip all the way down to hell."

.

.

A few chuckles were heard, and two boys ran around picking up chunks of the splintered wood off the street, a dog following them in curiosity.

Aelita pushed her fingers between Odd's, and both of them slowly started walking down the street, pausing for a moment as the mayor walked up, hands on his sides.

.

"What kind of moron dynamites the roof of a Holy church?"

.

Odd casually peeked back.

"I'm surprised the bell didn't crack from hitting the ground so hard."

.

The mayor, somewhat frustrated, continued past without a further word, leaving them to prepare for their assignment for the next day - Escort the source of trouble out of Lone Oak.

Permanently.


	31. Chapter 31

Aelita sat on her bed, staring out of the window into the night.

.

Sleep, was a distant thing.

There were a million ways that the escorting could go wrong, and plenty of ways she could wind up dead, just like she should have been many days before. Plenty of ways Odd could die too... And anybody else that has the misfortune to be around when it all goes downhill.

.

.

Then again, maybe nothing will happen.

.

She breathed a stiff sigh, and slowly blinked, her face tight and devoid of emotion.

.

Somehow, despite everything she ever faced, she was still alive.

Maybe whatever sliver of luck she has left, can pull her through hell one more time...


	32. Chapter 32

Aelita woke from a short dream, and blinked at the ceiling above for a few seconds.

.

Suddenly, her entire being filled with dread.

.

.

Today was the day, and it had already forced itself upon her.

* * *

Odd pushed himself from a post of the boardwalk as Aelita stepped out of the hotel's doorway.

Both of them lacked their normal morning attitudes, replaced instead by tired, grim expressions.

.

The blonde reached his hand out, clutching Aelita's as she paused by his side.

"...Ready?"

.

She shook her head, but had no other choice.

.

.

They stepped off the boardwalk, and slowly walked towards the train station, joined by two other men who were also armed with rifles as they crossed the street.

.

The scuffles of boots and shoes on the dirt street, were the only noises heard in the area that morning.

* * *

The group filed into the station, and Aelita could feel her heart beating very hard.

She watched warily as they navigated through the inside towards the doorway to the platform, and then, in an instant, the door was open and she was outside.


	33. Chapter 33

Aelita's feet ground to a halt, her eyes locked upon the figure sitting on a crate, handcuffed.

.

.

Lathus Xanadu.

.

A thousand different images churned inside her mind - Every moment of suffering, every scene of violence, every death she witnessed, including that of her father, all seemed to trace back to this one sinister man.

She was tugged forward, and alongside the other three, reluctantly approached the the wanted man as the two guards already there were relieved of their duty.

.

She brought her rifle to her hands as she stood next to Odd, and not a single word was spoken by anybody.

.

.

Her heart then stopped completely, as Lathus looked directly at her.

.

She stared at him, her face a mixture of anger and fear, as he looked her over, noticing the badge on her shirt, and then, her close stance next to Odd.

A simple smile appeared on his face, and Aelita's mouth kept tightly shut, her blood boiling inside.

.

He then gave a subtle chuckle, and she angrily cocked the lever action of the rifle in response, watching as he looked away again.

.

.

She eyed Odd in distress, but he shook his head.

The train was supposed to be due any time now.


	34. Chapter 34

Within minutes, the expected train ground to a quick halt at the station, consisting of only two coaches behind the locomotive.

The group pushed into the rear coach, where another two men were waiting to join them, and Lathus was thrust into a seat in the middle, and was held at gunpoint.

.

Within moments, just as hastily as the train had arrived, it departed the station, and left Lone Oak behind.

* * *

The coach gently rocked as the train trundled along the tracks, headed for the next town down the line, which was many miles away.

.

Aelita slowly walked down the aisle, her eyes peeking out of the windows on the sides as the landscape went by, and Odd kept an eye on Lathus from a short distance, leaning against one of the seats with his arms crossed.

.

.

Several minutes went by, without a word muttered from anyone.

.

.

Aelita slipped between one of the seats, and peered closer to a window, looking through the glass at the open, empty land outside.

.

Odd watched as one of the other four men approached him with a cigarette in his fingers.

.

"Got a match?"

.

Odd blinked.

"...I don't smoke."

.

The man furrowed his eyebrows.

"You don't even have matches?"

.

"...No. I don't." Odd stood upright. "None on me right now."

.

The man turned around, and Odd looked back at Aelita momentarily.

.

.

Suddenly, a fist slammed into the blonde's face, and he was knocked backwards on the floor.

.

.

Two gunshots rang out instantly, and two of the four guards dropped dead from the scuffle as Odd lay on the floor, stunned for a moment.

.

Lathus sprung up out of his handcuffs and was tossed a revolver, but he was unable to catch it, and two more gunshots rang out right afterward.

.

Aelita, rifle raised, ran forward through the aisle, having killed the last two men within seconds.

Leaping over Odd on the floor, and bearing down upon Lathus, she swung the butt of the Winchester towards his face -

.

.

- But somehow missed.

.

She suddenly found herself grabbed, and was slammed into one of the seats, losing grip of the rifle, which fell to the floor and discharged the loaded bullet inside in another gunshot.

.

She was clutched by her neck, and was pulled upright, her breath restricted by his iron grip.

.

.

Odd got to his feet, and had his revolver in hand in a flash, but as soon as he aimed at Lathus' head, he discovered that Aelita's hand was reaching out feebly towards him.

.

.

A large knife, was also tucked tightly under her chin.

.

.

Odd didn't move a muscle, but watched both of them intently.

.

"All it takes is a jerk of my hand, and your partner is dead."

.

Odd's eyes narrowed as Lathus smiled.

None of this wasn't supposed to happen, and now everything he ever knew was at risk.

.

.

"...Such a shame too. She is quite the pretty young woman."

.

Odd took a step forward, but Lathus took a step back, and pressed the blade tighter into her neck.

"Careful now..." He warned, watching as Aelita gasped for breath.

.

"What do you want." Odd then spoke.

.

Lathus eyed the revolver in the blonde's hand.

"Drop the gun."

.

"Then you drop the knife." Odd shot back.

.

.

Lathus' mouth moved slightly.

"Fine."

.

.

Odd watched cautiously as he lowered his revolver to the floor, making sure that the knife was lowered from Aelita's throat at the same time.

.

True to word, the blade was slowly lowered, and Aelita shakily drew in a breath.

.

The revolver was set to the floor, and Odd slid it away, standing up slowly.

.

.

The two young men stared at the other, with no word on what move was to be made next.

.

.

Then, at the same time, both of them realized that the other had one more trick up their sleeve.

.

.

Lathus, with the knife still in his hand, squinted at the jacket Odd was wearing as the blonde put his hand inside, and scratched an itch for a moment.

.

.

Suddenly, another revolver was instantly drawn out, and the hammer was clicked back.

.

Odd raised his arm, but just as he squeezed the trigger, the knife plunged into Aelita's side.

.

In an instant, the bullet ripped through Lathus' shoulder, and he screamed in agony, stumbling and twisting backwards onto the floor - At the same time, Aelita's face contorted, and she gasped painfully, falling to her knees, and then her side, her hands curling as she writhed in incredible pain.

.

.

Odd quickly stowed the revolver, and was on his knees next to her.

"Oh my god... Oh god. Aelita... I promised this wouldn't..."

He touched his hands to his head, and then stared at the blade that sat contently imbedded into her side, with a dark smudge growing around it.

.

"Aelita..." He touched her face, on the verge of a complete meltdown.

.

She reached out, and pointed down the aisle at Lathus, who was opening the door at the end of the coach in an attempt to escape.

.

"...Use my rifle." She whispered.

.

Odd touched her cheeks with both of his hands.

"What about you?"

.

She exhaled shakily.

"I'll be fine... Just... Catch him."

.

Odd looked at over the door when it shut, but then pulled her hand to his lips, and kissed it.

"..._I love you_."

He then jumped to his feet, plucked the rifle from the floor nearby, and ran as quickly as he could down the aisle, to the front of the passenger coach.

.

.

He slammed open the door, only to see Lathus grinning at him from the vestibule of the first coach, holding the metal bar from the link and pin coupling up in the air.

He turned and ducked into the coach ahead, and Odd, realizing that his coach wasn't connected to the train anymore and was slowing down, stepped back, and then jumped across the slowly widening gap between the vestibules, barely landing on the platform ahead.

.

He turned and looked back, and his heart ached horribly as the passenger coach behind slowly lost speed as it was left behind, separate from the train.

.

With Aelita on board.


	35. Chapter 35

Aelita breathed heavily, in and out, laying on the floor in a daze.

.

Her side, having previously had a bullet wound, was once again filled with brutal pain.

.

.

She reached over, and her fingers touched the knife handle delicately, causing her to wrap her hand around it.

She then brought over her other hand, clasped it around the knife, and with as tight of a grip as she could muster, tugged it upwards.

Even more pain seared through her, completely depleting the breath in her lungs, but the knife then fell from her hand, and tumbled to the floor, the blade coated with her blood.

.

She set her hand upon the wound, but after a few moments, pulled it away, and was alarmed to see blood running down her wrist and arm, from her palm.

"Ohhhhh _no_." She exhaled.

.

She pressed her hand back onto her side, and pushed herself upward with her other arm.

Seeing another body nearby, she remembered that there were four other corpses on the same coach.

.

It was only a matter of time before she became the fifth.

.

.

Gathering as much strength as she could muster, she rose onto her knees, and for a moment, onto her feet feebly.

.

Three slow steps forward, and she couldn't bear to stand upright anymore.

She fell to her knees and, her hand and arm visibly soaked with her own blood, but managed to crawl along the floor of the aisle, making her way towards the rear of the coach.

.

Her vision was slightly blurred, but her hearing was not. The coach was still gently rocking in motion, but the locomotive up ahead wasn't audible anymore.

.

.

The door on the end slowly grew in size as she plodded along, until she finally was able to reach up and touch the door handle.

Before pulling it down, she looked back down the aisle, and just as she expected, a small trail of blood led right up to her.

.

She pushed the door open, and the familiar sounds of steel wheels on steel rail filled her ears, but she saw that the passenger coach she was riding on, was slowly rolling through on a broad curve in the track.

.

She quite literally waited, and watched as the ties under the rails stopped revealing themselves, and the coach groaned to a halt.

.

.

Marooned.

.

.

She blinked several times, and then moved to her right, coming up to the steps of the vestibule that led to the ground.

She moved her legs around in front of her, and gripped one of the struts of the hand railing as she slowly lowered her feet to the next step down.

.

And then the next.

.

After that was the ground below.

.

She moved her foot out, and sunk down, but the ground was further than it appeared.

Her arm slackened, and she suddenly lost her grip of the metal railing, and fell forward onto the ballast below, tumbling to a painful stop.

.

She slowly moaned from even more pain shooting through her arms and chest, tears flowing from her eyes, blurring her eyesight even further.

.

.

Her hand rediscovered the stab wound, and she looked down the track, fully intent on leaving behind the coach full of dead men.

She had no idea how far away Lone Oak was, though.

.

Waving off the thought of distance, she simply resumed her slow crawl alongside the gravel and wood ties, knowing that at some point, there would be help along the line.

.

.

...Or a cross, where she was buried.


	36. Chapter 36

Aelita was slowly losing energy, and was still losing blood.

.

She had made it to the end of the curve, and passed by a steep little hill that the track cut through, but from there, it simply went straight into the horizon.

.

.

There were many miles between her, and any town.

.

.

Her head sank down onto her arm, which she discovered was throbbing.

.

Out of nowhere, the patter of small feet, and a momentary '_Ca-Caw!_' filled her ears.

She looked up, and a crow eyed her a few feet away, cocking its head to the side for a moment.

.

Aelita stared at the bird as it cautiously stepped closer, its beady little eyes watching her with curiosity.

.

.

_Death._

_.  
_

_.  
_

Her eyes widened as the bird still stepped closer, now only a foot away from her face.

.

.

_Death was close. Very close._

.

.

Both of them stared at the other, not moving a muscle.

.

.

_Death was imminent._

.

.

.

A distant whistle pierced the still air, and the crow looked behind itself, eyed Aelita for another second, and then took flight into the sky.

.

The whistle was heard again, and Aelita blinked before wiping her eyes clear.

.

She pushed herself up and watched, stupefied, as a train approached from the distance, a distinctive plume of smoke rising into the air above it.

.

She shook her head, and then raised her arms into the air, and started waving as much as she could.

It got closer and larger and louder, and Aelita started yelling at it, hoping the crew on board could hear or see her.

.

'_Stop!_' Came her final, mustered scream, as the locomotive whooshed past.

.

.

She watched as it went by, but suddenly, the squeal of brakes filled the air, and the driving wheels of the locomotive locked up as the train slid to a noisy, reluctant halt.

The safety valve angrily popped from the steam dome, and several blasts of the whistle shrieked, echoing across the land.

The fireman hopped down from the cab, and just after his feet met the ground, the cylinder cocks were opened, and jets of steam blew away from the front cylinders of the locomotive.

.

He ran back, coming to a halt in front of Aelita, wide eyed.

"What in god's name happened to you, miss?"

.

Aelita flopped down onto her backside.

"...Stabbed."

.

Both the engineer and the conductor from the caboose behind, also ran up to Aelita, eying her in disbelief.

"By who?"

.

"Xanadu... On the train ahead... The coach I was on is just down the track - Everybody on board is dead."

.

.

All of the crew's eyebrows nearly rose off their heads.

"There's a coach on the line?"

.

Aelita nodded, and the Conductor started stepping back towards the caboose.

"I'm getting the first aid kit... Somebody run ahead and see if she's telling the truth."

.

The fireman nodded, and turned and ran past the locomotive, and the engineer knelt next to Aelita, both of them watching as the young man disappeared behind the hill ahead.

The conductor then returned with a small wood box of medical supplies, and sank to his knees next to her.

"Now, miss, I'm no doctor, but I'll see what I can do for you."

.

Aelita rolled onto her side, and waited patiently as the bloody cloth around the wound was cut and torn away.

A cloth dabbed with alcohol was then pressed onto the wound, and Aelita grimaced, breathing heavily as he kept dabbing and wiping the wound.

.

She watched as the fireman appeared again, running as fast as he could back to the scene.

He slowed to a halt, and then touched his hand to his head.

"...There's a coach alright. Blood and bodies all over the inside."

.

The engineer then looked at Aelita in disbelief.

"If we hadn't seen this miss here, we might have slammed right into it."

.

He stood to his feet, and the fireman took in a breath.

"She probably saved our lives."

.

Aelita barely smiled, wracked with pain, and then watched as the conductor stood up again.

"Hold that cloth against yourself... Try to stop the bleeding."

.

She pressed her hand onto the soft cloth, and then was helped to her feet, her arm pulled over the fireman's shoulder.

"Where did you come from, miss?"

.

"...Lone Oak. Was escorting a wanted man... Went to hell pretty quickly."

.

The crew traded glances.

"That's two miles back... I say we go back and get her some help."

.

"Next train isn't due for four hours. Lets do it."

.

The crew separated, and Aelita was helped towards the locomotive, and up into the cab.

"Sit tight miss. We're backing up all the way."

.

She gripped the handrail on the outside of the locomotive's cab, her head leaning out to see what was going on outside.

Three blasts of the whistle roared, and the driving wheels of the locomotive suddenly spun wildly in reverse, making an an incredible amount of racket before slowing down as they regained traction, and the train lurched into motion, backwards.

.

Yet again, she had escaped death...


	37. Chapter 37

The town of Lone Oak quickly grew in size as the train trundled along, the station next to the tracks getting closer and closer.

.

Suddenly, the locomotive's whistle let out a riot of sound, fiercely screaming long and short toots and blasts of steam, letting all in town know that this wasn't a scheduled train stopping at their station.

.

Unlike the previous stop though, the train was brought to a gentle halt, and the locomotive happily simmered as it sat idle next to the platform.

Aelita was helped off, and the stationmaster stepped out of the doorway, quite confused at the train's return, having passed through several minutes beforehand.

"What in gracious happened, Sheriff?"

.

Suddenly, a cluster of other people poked through the doorway, and then, the mayor was let through.

He halted, and eyed Aelita's bloody state in alarm.

"What did happen? You were on the train, weren't you?"

.

She looked up, and after a moments glance at everyone, took in a shaky, deep breath.

"All of the guards are dead... Lathus stabbed me, Odd shot him, and then pursued him."

.

"The rear coach was uncoupled from train ahead of us... If she hadn't gotten off after it stopped, and made it up the track, we would have run right into it."

The fireman looked at Aelita, and then the mayor.

"She saved several lives, sir."

.

The mayor nodded, but then stared at the wooden floor for a moment.

"Della Robbia is still on the train?"

.

Aelita's head lowered.

"As far as I know..."

.

"Let's hope to god he's apprehended that bastard."

The mayor then turned on his heel.

"Somebody telegraph our neighbors down the line... Let them know they're gonna need to delay any trains headed our way for an hour."

He walked back into the station, and Aelita was approached by the town's resident doctor.

"I'll help her from here boys."

.

She hobbled over, and her arm was pulled over the doctor's shoulder, but she looked back at the locomotive's crew for a brief moment.

"Thank you... All of you."

.

The locomotive behind them then released a momentary whisper of steam as the crew nodded, as if it was welcoming her as well...


	38. Chapter 38

"Aelita... Unless you want to bear the pain, I'm going to have to use a bit of anesthesia on you."

.

She smiled, the thought of feeling less pain than she was experiencing then, being quite welcome.

"Do your worst."

.

After rummaging around for a moment, a small lid was unscrewed, and then, it was quiet.

.

"You sure?"

.

"...Yes." She nodded, laying on her side patiently.

.

Suddenly, she took in a sharp breath, as her side right near the wound was pricked by a needle.

After a few moments though, it went numb, and a dull feeling crept throughout her body, providing an incredible amount of relief.

...And then, everything shut down, and her eyes drooped closed.

* * *

The doctor, having spent half an hour on her wound, shook her shoulder gently.

He peeked over at her face, becoming worried that she wasn't stirring, and touched her neck.

.

A pulse, while slow, greeted his fingertips, and he sighed in relief.

Morphine didn't usually knock out patients, but having lost so much blood, her body had plenty of reason to shut down for a while...


	39. Chapter 39

Aelita looked out into the flat, blue expanse of ocean, visible in every direction.

She held tightly onto the railing along the starboard side of the massive steamship, watching as the waves below collided with each other, rising and falling endlessly.

She looked up as a momentary shadow was cast over her from a change in the wind, seeing a plume of coal smoke pouring from one of the vessel's smokestacks as it cut through the open ocean at full speed.

.

She then watched as her mother stepped up beside her, grasping the railing as well.

They traded smiles, and Aelita looked back out towards the sea.

"Mother... What is America like?"

.

She stepped closer to Aelita, and tucked her arm around her back.

"From what I've heard... Open, Available..."

She looked down at the young girl, who had her head resting on her hands.

"...Maybe just like home, but better."

.

Aelita looked up at her, and then hugged her tightly.

"I hope so."

* * *

Aelita stepped silently into the kitchen of the quaint clapboard cottage she called home.

Suddenly, her mouth opened, and she dropped the towel in her hands to the floor.

.

Standing with her back facing her, was her mother, Antea.

Aelita stared in disbelief, watching as she was preparing something on the counter she couldn't see.

.

"...Mom?"

.

"Good afternoon sweety."

.

Aelita blinked.

"How... What are you doing here?"

.

She sweetly chuckled for a moment.

"Making your favorite kind of pie."

.

.

Aelita swallowed, slowly losing a battle against her own emotion.

"Mom... But you're..."

.

"I'm what?" She spoke, her back still turned.

.

.

Aelita took a cautious step closer, and reached her arm out, but from behind, she heard footsteps.

.

"Aelita?"

.

She looked behind herself, and watched as her father, Waldo, stepped into the kitchen.

He eyed her for a moment as she stared at him.

.

"Is... everything alright?"

.

.

Aelita blinked again, and then looked back, only to find that her mother, was gone.

.

Her hand reached up and touched her forehead, but her breath choked up, and tears began to quietly drift down her cheeks.

.

"Ohhh... What's wrong, sweetheart?"

.

Her father stepped over, and surrounded Aelita in a close, comforting hug.

"What did you see...?"

.

.

Aelita shakily exhaled.

.

"...Mom."


	40. Chapter 40

The mayor rubbed the bristles on his jaw, both frustrated and worried.

.

"One man... One single bastard of a man, is all that its taken for everything to go to hell here."

.

.

Five other gentlemen stood and sat around him on the boardwalk, well armed with weapons.

"We only have one sheriff right now, but she's unconscious, and almost died on us... Nothing's come up about Della Robbia either."

.

He looked down, stuck in a tough spot.

"I hope by god's grace he's still alive."

.

After a momentary silence, a small commotion arose around the telegraph office, catching his attention.

A young man ran out with a sheet of paper, spotted the mayor and his entourage, and ran over.

.

"Sir... The train's stopped at the next town over... Mister Xanadu is unconscious, but alive."

.

"What about Della Robbia...?"

.

.

His expression changed.

"He's been taken into a small hospital there... Was shot twice while on the train."


	41. Chapter 41

Odd examined a lead bullet in his hand that minutes before, had been pulled out of his upper leg.

The other, had barely missed his ribcage.

.

"You're lucky to be alive." Remarked the surgeon, who was cleaning a cutting blade with a cloth.

.

"...I suppose its been on my side lately." Odd breathed, and set the bullet down in a small metal tray alongside the other one.

He then set his head to the side, and thought hard about the predicament he had just survived.

Four people died in seconds on the train, Aelita was left behind on the rear coach, and he fought hard in a fist and gun fight, finally knocking Lathus out by punching his face repeatedly.

.

Odd blinked.

.

Aelita.

Aelita could be dead.

She could be gone forever from the world, just as he had started fear about a few days before.

.

Then again, she has a remarkable ability of dodging death... Maybe her tiny speck of luck pulled her through one last time.

.

He rolled over, and sucked in a deep, slightly painful breath.

The only thing he could do now, was wait.


	42. Chapter 42

Aelita looked up and watched as a dark, robed figure, it's face obscured by the shadow of its hood, approached silently.

.

.

Neither repulsed or scared, she simply watched as it drifted to a halt by her side, and sat down next to her.

.

Besides the dimly lit stone bench they sat on, everything else faded to black in all directions.

.

.

Aelita, a stark contrast to the figure with her pink hair and glowing skin, looked up at where its face was, with curiosity.

"...Who are you?"

.

.

It held its arm out, revealing a skeletal hand.

Bony fingers unfurled, and then a scythe materialized out of nothingness, its bladed tucked just around her neck.

.

Aelita's eyes lowered.

"Oh... Hello, old friend."

.

.

She waited patiently, but nothing happened.

.

She looked up at his face again, expecting her long overdue death to be delivered, but he simply sat there, looking at her.

.

Then, after a few seconds, the scythe faded away, and she tilted her head.

.

"...Why have you taken so many I knew and loved, but not me?"

.

It kept watching her, but then slowly turned its head forward, and letters began to appear in front of them both:

.

** E**

.

Aelita stared hard at the words, until they faded away into the darkness.

.

She then watched as the robed, skeletal figure stood up, and walked away, disappearing just as silently as it had appeared.

Her eyes sunk down to her hands resting upon her lap, but then the darkness slowly consumed the bench, the low light, and her.

.

Leaving nothing in sight.


	43. Chapter 43

Aelita suddenly woke out of unconsciousness, and sucked in a deep, deep breath of air.

.

Her vision cleared up after several blinks, and she found herself laying in her bed in the hotel.

.

_Alive_.

.

.

She touched her hand to her forehead, grimacing from the dark, sad memories that resurfaced in her mind while she was out cold.

.

She then sat upright, but was racked with a throbbing pain from her side, reminding her that she had a blade plunged into her not too long ago.

.

Pulling up the side of her shirt, she eyed the wound, but was pleased to find that it had stopped bleeding, and was starting to heal.

.

After a few seconds, she gathered the willpower to get out of bed, and stuck her legs over the side.

Dropping to the floor though, her foot jerked to the side, and her face contorted from a totally unnecessary, new source of pain in her body.

.

She slipped on a pair of shoes, meddled with her hair momentarily, and then hobbled out of the room with a slight limp, having no idea where exactly she intended to go.

* * *

Aelita pushed open the door and stepped out to the edge of the boardwalk, clutching one of the posts and peering around it to look down the street.

.

People began to notice her, and started to slow down their pace, eying to her confirm that despite everything, she was alive.

.

She looked up at the sky, squinting from the sunlight.

The position of the sun though, suddenly came to her realization - It was early afternoon.

As far as she could remember, there was only an hour or so before dusk when she was knocked out.

.

She blinked.

"How long have I been out...?"

.

.

Then, an even worse realization came upon her.

.

_Where's Odd?_


	44. Chapter 44

Aelita paced frantically along the boardwalk.

.

The mayor was nowhere in sight, and the only thing anybody knew was that Odd had been shot twice while on the train.

Nobody knew if he was dead or not, and some had no idea that this whole nightmare had even happened.

.

She eventually gave up asking people, and simply looked around for any familiar face, but nobody among the town's populace showed.

Everybody in the area was useless, and she was helpless.

.

The thought of Odd being dead crept into her mind, and she tried desperately to get rid of it, but it was to no avail.

She covered her mouth with her hands, and slowed to a halt, fearing for his life.

.

If Odd was to perish, there wouldn't be a single soul left on earth for her to love... There would be no point for her to even be alive if there was nothing left to live for.

.

.

She sank down and sat between a wood cask and the wall of the building next to her, curling into a tight ball, stricken with grief.

.

It would be so easy for everything to be over... For her death-causing burden of a life to be a sad memory for a select few, and for Odd's successes and career to be mourned by so many...

.

Tears cascaded down her face.

"Why am I still alive..."


	45. Chapter 45

Odd's heartbeat quickly rose as the train he was on, stuffed full of armed guards, began to slow down as it approached the station.

It shuddered to a halt, and Odd quickly got to his feet, waiting patiently as he was joined by two men that escorted him out.

.

He stepped down off the vestibule, his eyes falling upon the mayor, who stormed up by his side.

"Thank the lord above you're alive... Della Robbia, I was hoping and praying I wouldn't have to replace you."

.

Odd managed a smile, and then took in a deep breath as the mayor them eyed him, expecting an update.

.

"Mayor sir, that son of a bitch is getting a free ride all the way to our capital to hang."

.

The mayor nodded at the telegraph operator nearby, and then led Odd along into the train station.

"I've been told all about what happened while you were escorting him... Aelita kept a train from plowing into that uncoupled coach, and then got a ride back... She was in a pretty bad way though."

.

Odd screeched to a halt.

"Is she alive?"

.

"Yes... She's been asleep in the hotel for about a day now."

.

Odd stepped forward and shoved the door open hastily.

"I gotta know if she's alright."

He stormed forward into the street, and turned towards the hotel just across the way.

.

"Della Robbia!"

.

"I'll be right back out!" Odd yelled in response, and wound his way through passerby before bursting into the hotel, and disappearing.

* * *

A few minutes later, Odd thrust the door back open, quite upset.

"She's not in there!"

.

The mayor blinked.

"Why the hell not? She was just in there earlier today!"

.

Odd shook his head, his frustration, and the audience around them quickly growing.

"Then where in the world did she go?"

He looked up at the sky, and then touched his hand to his forehead, his heart on fire.

"...This can't be happening."

.

.

"Della Robbia, you'd best calm yourself if you know what's good for you."

.

The blonde cringed.

"Sorry sir... But I can't just sit still and have no idea where she is."

.

The mayor rubbed his eyebrows, but Odd quickly walked away down the street, taking momentary glances inside the buildings lining the boardwalk, and eventually rounding the corner and disappearing beyond.

.

"That boy is terribly lovesick." Someone spoke.

.

The mayor looked at his entourage tiredly.

"Do any of you know Miss Schaeffer's whereabouts?"

.

Several nodded.

.

"He's headed in the right direction."


	46. Chapter 46

The blonde reached the subtle end of the street, and after a moment, was about to lose his mind.

.

His mouth quivered for a moment, and then -

"_AELITA!_ WHERE ARE YOU?"

.

.

His arms sank down his sides as he stared into the distance, hoping his hollering wasn't as futile as it seemed.

* * *

Aelita's head rose up from the yelling, and she rubbed her eyes, only for them to fall upon the young man in the distance she had been weeping over.

.

Odd.

He's alive.

.

A fresh wave of tears rolled down her face.

"Odd!"

* * *

His ears perked, and he twisted around, searching the street for her, but then watched, stupefied, as she stood up from behind a wooden barrel.

.

Both of them stared at the other, at a loss for words.

.

.

Then, Aelita stepped forward, accelerating into a run towards him, and he caught her in his arms as she collided into him, twisting around and then tumbling to the ground, hugging each other as tightly as they could.

.

Reunited, at last.

* * *

They sat upright in the middle of the dirt street, looking out towards the hills that rolled in the distance under the hazy blue sky.

.

Aelita whimpered as he set his hand onto the back of her head, and slowly ran his fingers through her hair.

"I didn't want any of this... For your second day on the job." He whispered.

.

She eyed him, trying to keep herself from crying even more.

"...Is he gone?"

.

The blonde nodded.

"He's gone... Punched him in the face for stabbing you too."

.

He then peeked down at her side, and she tugged her shirt up a little ways, revealing her wound.

"...Maybe I should have hit him a few more times."

.

A smile graced Aelita's face for a moment, and she pressed her head against his collarbone.

"I am proud of you though, sweetheart."

.

He pressed a kiss into her hair, and she squeezed her arms tighter for a moment.

"...You saved my life with some quick shooting on the train, and I heard you saved a few railroad men and their train from a wreck."

.

She turned her head and touched her nose against his neck.

"They saved mine by picking me up and taking me back here... Was pretty close to dying."

.

A flash of cold tingled through Odd's body, causing him to exhale.

"...I think we've used up all our luck for a while."

.

"Yeah."

.

They both silenced when they heard footsteps approaching from behind.

.

.

"I'm assuming, Della Robbia, that you aren't hysterical anymore."

.

Both of them stood quickly to their feet, and turned around to face the mayor.

.

"Yes sir."

.

Aelita nodded when he eyed her for a moment.

"Good. Why don't the both of you follow me to the sheriff's office for a few minutes."

.

Both Odd and Aelita traded glances, but kept right behind him as they walked back down the street, and around the corner.

.

.

The mayor paused as the three of them walked into the office, and he eyed the pair.

"You two know why you're in here, right?"

.

Glances were traded again, but Aelita shook her head, and Odd was puzzled.

.

The mayor sighed.

"Since the both of you barely got that bastard out of here, and cause its the second of two days, I figure I ought to pay you now."

.

Aelita's mouth opened, and Odd exhaled, having completely forgotten.

.

A safe was opened, and then shut, and the two of them were both handed $50.

.

.

Aelita eyed the five bills in her hand in delight, and Odd's arm reached around her side, her reaction being somewhat amusing.

.

"Congrats, Miss Schaeffer, on your first payment."

He looked at the blonde, and then back at Aelita.

.

"I'm going to recommend you both visit the bar... I can tell your nerves are pretty rattled from that... Escort from hell."

.

Aelita looked at the mayor, and then Odd with excitement, but he quirked his eyebrow at the mayor, before pushing Aelita out of the office, a smile growing on his face.

.

"I don't want to see either of you until morning!"

.

.

The door shut behind them, and Odd grasped Aelita's hand.

"You save up that money sweetheart... Tonight's on me."


	47. Chapter 47

Odd stepped into the saloon, and like before, the jingle of his stirrups grew louder as the populace inside slowly hushed, seeing that both of the town's sheriffs were present.

.

.

After all, both of them escaped death, and both of them were in love.

.

"Carry on, gentlemen."

He stepped up to the bar and watched as Aelita sidled into one of the stools momentarily, looking around at the interior of the building.

.

"How's it going, Della Robbia?"

.

Odd smiled at the bartender.

"Better than it was earlier... What do you got?"

.

He tossed a rag aside, and looked at the shelf behind.

"Scotch, Gin, Whiskey... The usual."

He eyed the blonde for a moment, and then touched his hand to his chin.

"We got a crate of Rum a few hours ago too."

.

Odd shot Aelita a look, and her eyebrow rose, causing him to pull out his wallet.

"One bottle of rum, my good man."

* * *

A few dollars traded places with a glass bottle, and Odd offered his hand to Aelita as she stepped back off the stool.

She smiled for a moment, and drew up close to him as he looked around for an empty table, only for him to continue forward, weaving through other tables and people to a corner booth just like before.

.

Odd scooted in and sat down, groaning as he stretched his legs out, and then slowly eying her as she leaned against him.

.

"Sweetheart... We've been through hell and back, and we've almost died a few times."

.

"Yeah."

.

"I'm thinking we should drink the night away, just cause we survived everything."

.

Aelita then reached forward, plucked the bottle off the table, and pulled the cork off of its neck.

"I think so too."

.

She touched it to her lips, and drank two gulps, before offering it to Odd, who gladly grabbed it, and drank some himself.

"Rum..." She whispered, blinking from the strong liquid that just found its way down her throat for the first time.

.

"Good stuff." Odd spoke, handing her the bottle again.

She eyed the label and then shrugged, taking several more gulps, and grimacing for a moment afterward...


	48. Chapter 48

Aelita watched the grains in the wood panel above Odd's arm intently, making sure they weren't actually moving.

.

Then, the bottle plopped into her hands.

"The rest is all yours." Odd spoke, leaning back in a slouch against the wall behind.

.

Confirming that the cracks in the wood weren't moving, she looked down into the bottle, and after sloshing the last bit around, quickly sucked it down and set the bottle onto the table.

.

.

_Thump!_

_.  
_

Aelita jumped, startled by the bottle as it fell over and rolled to a stop, and then jumped again as a hand was set upon her arm.

She then saw it was Odd's, and her expression changed into a lazy smile.

.

"You shouldn't be sooo jumpy."

.

"I trryyy..." She sighed.

.

His hand slid down her arm, and she grasped it when it halted on her wrist.

She looked down at his face, and seeing he was happily eying her, she blushed and looked away.

.

He squeezed her hand, and she peeked back at him.

"Sweetheart... You're always pretty and beautiful and... Yeah."

.

Her blush increased, and she lifted his hand up and touched it to her cheek.

"You're just handsome and adorable and brave... And wonderful, and you know I'm kind of..."

.

She paused, and then propped her head upon her arm, and looked at Odd with a seemingly surprised expression.

.

"I love you."

.

Odd blinked, and then grinned.

"I completely love you too!"

.

Aelita burst into laughter, and touched her free hand to her face, calming down after a few moments.

.

One look at the blonde's face though, and she cracked up again.

She held her hand over her mouth, and a few giggles still escaped, until she eventually sat back, and leaned against him, sighing happily.

"I bet I love you more." She then whispered, still blushing.

.

"I dunno Aelita... I kinda love you a lot."

.

Her eyes lowered.

"How much do you love me?"

.

"More than you can imagine."

.

Her eyes wandered up to the ceiling, and then back down to his face.

"...I love you just as much." She whispered, slightly more serious than before.

.

They both watched each other for a few seconds, and Odd's eyebrow rose.

"Just as much?"

.

She nodded, and then a smile graced his face.

"Show me... And I'll show you."

.

Her face lit up.

"How?"

.

His smile turned into a subtle smirk.

"How else?"

.

A smile just as devious graced her face.

"I'm gonna kiss you."

.

"Me too."

.

She blushed again, and rolled over, laying herself against him, and meeting him face to face.

"I'mma kiss you a lot actually, cause I want to kiss you a lot now."

.

Odd's grin returned.

"Go for it."

.

"You sure?" She asked playfully.

.

.

He touched his nose lightly against hers.

"Yes."

.

In an instant, Aelita touched her lips to his, and he leaned forward in response, beginning a series of delightful, drunk kisses.

Subtle moans escaped with breaths as lips and their tongues mingled with no pattern or rhythm, and their arms snaked around each other, their bodies pressed tightly against one another.

.

Every kiss was more passionate than the one before, and every minute that passed, simply became better and better.

.

It had already been far too long since they found peace with each other...


	49. Chapter 49

One of the two hinged doors to the saloon creaked open, and Odd stepped out, leading Aelita by her hand.

Smiles were plastered onto their faces, and they stepped out onto the dark, empty dirt street, leaving behind scowls and confused expressions from other people in the building behind.

.

Aelita raised her arm, and Odd slowed to a halt, twisted around and brought her up close.

They eyed each other for a moment, gleefully intoxicated and hearts racing, before continuing onward in a stumbling pace.

.

Odd lifted his foot to step onto the boardwalk in front of the hotel, but instead of going up, his foot halted against the wood and his body continued forward.

In an instant, the blonde fell and sprawled out onto the boardwalk, and Aelita, clueless, was jerked off her feet and down onto his backside.

"Oww..."

.

She pushed herself up, and touched her hand to his face.

"Whaaat just happened."

.

"...Crashed."

Odd rolled his head over, and looked up at her, his smile instantly making hers return.

.

"Are you sleeping here or something...?" She blinked, grimacing for a moment.

.

He shook his head.

"Noooooo... The street's no place for us sheriffs."

"Mmmm... What about this hotel?"

"We were going to this hotel but we kinda... Yeah."

.

Odd lifted his head, and then his torso, causing Aelita to clumsily push herself off as he stood back to his feet. He tugged her upward, and they drew into a hug, stumbling around together for a few seconds before fumbling for the door handle, and wandering into the small foyer of the hotel.

* * *

After tripping three times on the stairs to the second story, Odd just about gave up. Aelita barely stepped around him, and tugged his arm, almost falling backwards as she did.

"We're so close to a bed you... you..."

She stared at his face, but her frustration dissipated after he reluctantly got back onto his feet.

They slowly ascended the wooden stairwell and then turned a corner, passing a boy who stopped cleaning the railing with a rag to watch them.

.

The drunken couple wandered into a softly lit room, and the door silently shut, leaving the boy nearby at a loss for words.

* * *

Both of them stood and eyed the single bed up against the wall, with an indoor lantern flickering on a nightstand nearby.

.

"There's only one."

.

Aelita looked at Odd, her eyebrows furrowed.

"This is my bed."

.

He blinked, and eyed her passively.

"...Now its our bed."

.

A blush crept across her cheeks.

"Odd... I've never -."

.

He shook his head, waving off her worry.

"All it needs is you and me... Asleep in each others arms."

He bent down and touched the sheets, and then rolled his body over and slumped down onto the bedding.

"...Can you pull my boots off?"

.

She blinked, and then tugged the dusty cowboy boots off his feet, which jingled as they were dropped to the floor.

He lifted his hand, waiting patiently as she eyed it, and then his face, until she grasped it and daintily sank down onto him, on the bed.

They both adjusted themselves, and Aelita kicked off her shoes, settling comfortably upon the blonde for the first time.

.

He wrapped his arms gently around her backside, and after a momentary squeeze, she blushed happily.

"This is all I wanted sweetheart... Nothing else."

.

She breathed a quiet sigh, and lowered her head down onto his chest, shutting her eyes for a moment.

.

"I'm gonna sleep now cause I am sooo very much tired though..."

He gave her a momentary tighter squeeze, and then rolled his head to the side on the pillow.

.

Aelita watched as his eyes slid shut, and a subtle smile graced her face.

Even when drunk, he was still gentlemanly as ever.

.

She rested her head back down, her pink hair tucked under the side of his neck, and without any recollection of doing so, fell asleep less than a minute later...


End file.
